El poder de nuestro amor
by Eli-mont
Summary: Arnold empieza a notar los sentimientos que tenía escondidos hacia Helga, pero… ¿será demasiado tarde?
1. Luchando contra los malos sentimientos

1. Luchando contra malos sentimientos

Era un día normal en Hillwood, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor sobre la ciudad y los estudiantes de la escuela preparatoria de Hillwood se preparaban para un nuevo día de clases, sonó la campana y todos los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse para sus salones, entre ellos destaco una joven de cabello negro sedoso que se diferenciaba de las demás, seguida por una chica pelirroja y otra rubia que la precedían, Rhonda, Lila y Nadine que ahora se convirtieron en las populares de la escuela y las autonombradas "inalcanzables", en realidad ninguno había cambiado, Rhonda seguía con su personalidad de diva, Lila de igual forma era la "señorita perfección" y Nadie aún era rara pero por ser amiga de Rhonda, no eran tan rudimentarias las críticas, de igual forma los muchachos crecieron y ahora de entre los populares destacaban Sid gracias a su prominente nariz y que su cabello era rizado ahora era del grupo de los conquistadores junto con Curly que se había quitado los lentes dejando ver sus hermosos ojos grises y su peinado tipo hongo fue transformado a uno tipo militar provocando que las chicas entre ella Rhonda se derritieran por él, Arnold también había cambiado, ahora era de los chicos alto, además de rubio y gracias a sus hermosos ojos verdes expresivos se le corono como uno de los chicos más guapos de la preparatoria, sin embargo, jamás se mostró como un chico presumido o popular…

-puedes creerlo… ya todos tienen novia- expreso Gerald con cierto desencanto –y nosotros no-

Arnold lo miro extrañado pues su amigo jamás se había puesto a preguntarse sobre eso, desde la última novia que tuvo… Phoebe

-es enserio… debemos hacer algo- explico Gerald pensativo

-no lo sé, Gerald… estar bajo el ojo público ya es estresante como para añadirle una relación que este bajo la presión de la popularidad- explico Arnold

-Lila no te haría caso- le reto Gerald ignorando por completo el comentario de su amigo

Arnold solo negó con la cabeza

Helga de nuevo llegaba tarde y corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la preparatoria esperando tener suerte y llegar a la única clase que realmente le importaba, la rubia no había cambiado para nada, aún seguía usando el rosa, solo que ahora usaba un blusón rosa con mayones negros y sus típicos tenis rotos característicos de ella, caminaba, mejor dicho, corría por los pasillos y justo cuando dio la vuelta en uno de ellos, choco despistadamente con alguien

-Perdón- se disculpó Arnold apenado tratando de ayudar a la chica

-fíjate por donde vas, cabeza de balón- le reclamo la rubia levantándose rápidamente y camino hasta entrar en uno de los salones, era obvio que su personalidad agridulce y a veces algo enojona no había cambiado en absoluto

Gerald ayudo a su amigo a levantarse y miraron el salón donde la rubia había entrado hace unos instantes

-sabes… Helga aún sigue soltera- dijo Gerald sarcásticamente antes de seguir caminando sin notar que su amigo realmente se habia quedado pensando en esa situación

Después de volver de San Lorenzo, ni Helga ni Arnold tomaron la iniciativa de aclarar sus sentimientos, en la secundaria Helga se comenzó a aislar, desde que Phoebe se fue a estudiar a Japón y ahora la chica, aunque seguía siendo amargada, sin duda se había ablandado por dicha situación, por lo mismo que no le permitió a Arnold acercarse

Era la hora del almuerzo y la cafetería estaba llena pues se podían escuchar los murmullos de entre las mesas todas clasificadas, según tu estatus eran tus amistades, eso Arnold lo noto cuando vio a lo lejos una mesa en la que Helga almorzaba completamente sola, el rubio tomo su almuerzo y se encamino hacia dicha mesa, Helga que ya había terminado su almuerzo se levantó despreocupada cuando noto que Arnold la miraba fijamente y se acercaba a su mesa

-Hola- le saludo el rubio amable

Helga aún tenía el bocado en la boca por lo que no podía articular palabra así que saludo con la mano

-hace mucho que no hablamos- Arnold tomo este acto como una invitación a sentarse por lo cual Helga entendió "por muchos años" desde el incidente de San Lorenzo y de igual forma se sentó en la mesa

Arnold frente a Helga, ¿en qué mundo o realidad alternativa te podrías imaginar eso?...

-bueno, pensaba que tal vez… podríamos salir para platicar- expreso Arnold dudosamente esperando una respuesta negativa de la rubia

Helga, ya había aprendido todo este tiempo a controlar sus sentimientos por Arnold, se había vuelto muy buena en los deportes sobre todo el Béisbol que lo usaba para des-estresarse, pero normalmente prefería la lectura pues donde quiera que la vieras se encontraba leyendo o con un libro, pero su verdadera pasión era escribir, así que pensaba razones por las cuales Arnold le estaba diciendo esas palabras que tanto había deseado verle pronunciar

-¿me estas pidiendo una cita?- se pasó el bocado y expreso confundida

-algo así- se redimió Arnold -¿Qué dices?- le animo –hoy en la tarde… ¿estas libre?- pregunto curioso

Helga lo pensó por unos instantes, recordó que ahora trabajaba, se encargaba de entregar el correo en las mañanas y en las tardes trabajaba de medio tiempo de repartidora y tal vez podría zafarse el día de hoy y salir más temprano

-a las 5- le contesto Helga

-bueno… a las 5 en la fuente del parque- le explico Arnold

La campana sonó anunciando que seguía el otro bloque de clases, Helga se levantó aun confundida y camino hasta su salón, sin darse cuenta que un joven le observaba desde la parte de atrás pues había escuchado toda la conversación de ella con Arnold y sorprendió ante la reacción tan positiva que había tenido la rubia ante la propuesta de Arnold…

Helga logro zafarse de su trabajo y solo le faltaba una entrega por llevar, eran las 4, así que tenía tiempo, freno en seco al ver a cierto joven parado frente a una tienda de instrumentos musicales, se acercó al chico y noto que el joven no miraba precisamente los instrumentos sino su reflejo en los aparadores…

-Me gusta tocar el piano- expreso el joven

Helga se sorprendió al notar que el joven si se había dado cuenta de su presencia y solo sonrió de lado, Brainy era el único chico en toda la escuela que le entendía pues de alguna y otra forma, el también había cambiado, ahora era más alto, aun usaba lentes pero se podían ver sus hermosos ojos azules detrás de estos, su piel blanca como la leche y su voz que antes era gangosa había cambiado pero sobre todo, el también se aisló de los demás por lo que nadie notaba que realmente era un chico muy especial…

Brainy invito a Helga a dar un paseo después de acompañarla al lugar donde la chica iba a hacer la última entrega, caminaba despreocupados sin que el silencio entre los dos fuera incomodo pues ambos se conocían a la perfección que no necesitaban decir palabra alguna para entenderse, su simple compañía era necesario

Pasaron por el parque y junto a la fuente fue cuando Helga miro su reloj y ya eran las siete de la noche…

-tu cita- expreso Brainy entendiendo porque la rubia había empalidecido abruptamente

-lo olvide- expreso Helga arrepentida sentándose en una banca cercana

Brainy la siguió y solo con mirarla entendía la situación

-¿Qué?- expreso Helga nerviosamente al notar la mirada fija de su amigo sobre ella

-¿me dirás que sucedió en San Lorenzo?- pregunto el chico directo provocando en la rubia más que sorpresa un profundo vacío

Helga recordó ese viaje a San Lorenzo donde por primera vez logro ver a Arnold ser feliz a su lado, lo ayudo a encontrar a sus padres y el la beso aunque sabía que ese beso había sido de agradecimiento, pero por alguna razón ya no quiso hablar más de ello, por lo que se alejó creyendo que lejos del rubio este podría ser feliz disfrutando su nueva vida

Arnold estaba en su habitación observando el hermoso cielo estrellado de aquella noche, aunque no entendía porque se sentía tan decepcionado porque lo habían dejado plantado, alguien toco su puerta y segundo después entro su padre…

-¿Qué paso?- le ánimo para que le contara la situación

-alguna vez… ¿has sentido que aquello que deseabas con toda tu alma estaba tan cerca de ti y lo perdiste?- expreso Arnold sin dejar de mirar el cielo

-no… pero… puede entender cómo te sientes… haber perdido algo sin haberlo tenido es más doloroso que cualquier otra situación que se le parezca- le animo su padre –pero estoy segura que ella tiene una buena explicación-

Arnold se giro a su padre que le sonreía y este le correspondió la sonrisa

-¿bajaran a cenar?- entro su madre en la habitación invitándolos a bajar

Arnold aunque se sintió más tranquilo con el consejo de su padre no pudo evitar pensar en las razones por las que Helga no se presentó a la cita pero eso no lo atormento más cuando cayó en los brazos de Morfeo o eso pensaba hasta la mañana del día siguiente…

-Arnold estas vivo- expreso Gerald agradecido al ver llegar a su amigo a la escuela -¿Qué paso con tu cita?- pregunto curioso

-no se presentó- expreso Arnold antes de entrar a la escuela dejando a su amigo anonadado

Arnold esperaba que esto no se volviera un rumor pero el habérselo contado a Gerald fue un gran error

-Era más que obvio que no se iba a presentar - expreso Sid mientras comía su almuerzo

-debió creer que era una broma- expreso Stinky, ahora más alto que antes, su cabello castaño también era muy largo y sus ojos verdes también lo llevaron a ser uno de los chicos más cotizados de la preparatoria

-no puede hacerte esto- expreso Harold enojado –debes de vengarte- le animo Harold de igual forma cambio ya no era tan obeso pero aún era fornido pero gracias a que hacia ejercicio se mantenía en un peso regular

-solo olvídenlo- les dijo Arnold levantándose de la mesa dispuesto a irse pues por alguna razón quería evitar el tema

Helga entro en la cafetería y busco con la mirada al rubio pero noto algo extraño, todos los presentes ahora la miraban, entre ellos Arnold y sus amigos

-será un pesado día- expreso la rubia frustrada y dio un largo suspiro para encaminarse en su mesa, era obvio que por el momento no podría aclarar con Arnold el mal entendido

Arnold salió de la cafetería y sus amigos empezaron a planear una venganza contra Helga G. Pataki, pues nadie podría dejar plantado a su mejor amigo, sobre todo era Gerald quien pensaba de esta forma…


	2. Por suerte

2. Por suerte

Los días pasaban pero cada día se volvía mas difícil para Helga el soportar las "bromas" que le hacían sus compañeros, ella sentía que eran muy personales y no entendía por qué los chicos habían comenzado esta manera de molestarla solo a ella, Helga que ya sabia controlar su temperamento estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia…

Esa mañana caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria mientras todos se burlaban de la chica, aunque Helga no entendía el motivo o razón de sus burlas hasta que tomo despreocupadamente el periódico escolar y lo hojeo buscando en el la respuesta de dicho comportamiento por parte de sus compañeros, respuesta encontrada en la sección de literatura donde se encontraban algunos de sus poemas, cosa que la enfureció, arrugo el pedazo de papel y lo tiro a la basura tratando de ignorar las burlas de los chicos que la veían pasar

Arnold también se sorprendió al notar como le hacían burla a la rubia pero pronto entendió el motivo de dichas burlas cuando Gerald llego con una copia del periódico escolar

-Hola, ángel de rubios caireles- se burló del rubio antes de entregarle el periódico que Arnold leyó con detenimiento el periódico

-No soy yo… ¿o sí?- expreso confundido al leer el sin fin de poemas que había publicado el periódico escolar esta vez en su sección de literatura

-¿Quién más puede ser?- le intrigo Gerald

Helga llego a su clase de literatura que normalmente estaba vacía a estar horas de la mañana, pues ni ella creía que había llegado tan temprano y justo ese día, Helga estaba tan enojada que no había notado la presencia de cierto chico y se giró extrañada al sentir una mirada fija sobre su persona

Brainy mostro que tenía una copia del periódico escolar en sus manos y sabia el porqué del enojo de la rubia

Helga bufo

-me gusta como escribes… eres muy sincera… si ellos realmente entendieran de poesía estarían encantados al igual que yo con tu talento- le dijo Brainy provocando en Helga cierta confusión pues creía que este de igual forma se burlaría aunque olvidado que el era diferente a los demás

Arnold estaba decidido a enfrentar a Helga de una de vez y fue a su clase de literatura para aclarar todo mal entendido y de una vez por todas sus sentimientos pero sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse con Helga y Brainy completamente solos en el salón de clases, ninguno de los dos se decían algo pero con solo verse a los ojos el uno al otro entendía la situación cosa que no ocurría con Arnold y que le hizo dudar sobre el famoso "enamorado" de Helga, pues Brainy también era rubio…

El resto de la semana fue e igual forma pésimas, las bromas contra Helga seguían y seguían pero sobre todo eran cada vez más pesadas, Helga con su temperamento no podía creer que se había controlado todo este tiempo sino hubiera sido por Brainy que le había apoyado en todo momento hasta ahora

Helga se encontraba jugando Béisbol a solas, como siempre, cuando se sorprendió por ver que la cancha no estaba vacía y para su mala suerte estaba siendo ocupada por sus, ahora, "ex amigos", camino pesarosa hasta la cancha dejo sus cosas en una de las bancas, tomo un bate y prendió la maquina lanzadora de pelotas para comenzar a entrenar

Todos los chicos presentes observaban a la chica jugar sola del otro lado de la cancha como si los estuviera evitando pero era obvio que su venganza no acabaría así como así y esta broma era parte de ello, solo esperaban a cierto rubio con extraña cabeza de balón, pues ellos creían que ver a Helga sufrir era para Arnold un gusto y privilegio pero el rubio ciertamente no pensaba así

Arnold llego por fin a la cancha de béisbol, algo extrañado puesto que hace mucho que no jugaba ya que sus amigos se dedicaban a cosas más banales y se sorprendió también al encontrar a la rubia en dicho lugar, camino hasta sus amigos para ponerse de acuerdo en cómo jugarían sin imaginarse lo que pasaría

Los chicos comenzaron a esparcirse por la cancha y Gerald llevado por el impulso, lanzo la pelota de béisbol lo más fuerte posible hacia Helga que logro batearla del otro lado del campo, pero esto la distrajo por unos momentos cuando la maquina lanzadora de pelotas comenzó a lanzar las pelotas rápidamente provocando que absolutamente todas le pegaran a Helga brutalmente hasta que Arnold corrió a parar la maquina cuando Helga ya estaba en el suelo, se acercó rápidamente sin dudarlo ni un instante a ayudar a la rubia

Helga estaba sangrando de la nariz y era obvio que las pelotas le golpearon muy fuerte pues tenía marcas en todo su cuerpo, se levantó sin esperar la ayuda de Arnold, aunque este saco de su pantalón un paquete de Kleenex y la alcanzo para que se limpiase la nariz, Helga de mala gana tomo uno y se limpió la nariz

-¿podemos… hablar?- sugirió Arnold

Helga lo miro retadoramente provocando que el chico se asustara un poco

-solo quiero aclarar todo esto- explico Arnold con cierto toque de temor en su voz pero decidido por completo a terminar con esta situación

-pues yo no quiero hablar contigo… ve lo que has provocando- le reclamo Helga instintivamente en modo de defensa –yo no…- expreso la chica cuando noto que su voz estaba algo temblorosa como si fuera a derrumbarse y con temor a llorar decidió salir corriendo de ahí pero Arnold le tomo del brazo esperando una explicación

Helga se soltó bruscamente del amarre de Arnold y camino lo mas rápido posible fuera de ahí, llego al baño y se limpió la nariz y un poco el rostro pues sus ojos se habían humedecido, salió del baño y se encontró con cierto joven rubio que la esperaba paciente y al verla, sonrió…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo aun con la voz temblorosa peor con su distinguido mal humor

Brainy no dudo en abrazarla provocando que Helga sollozara un poco antes de corresponderle el abrazo

Esa misma tarde salieron un poco a distraerse por las calles de la ciudad…

-¿Cuándo crees que esto vaya a parar?- dijo Brainy por fin interrumpiendo el silencio

-estoy segura que Arnold no tiene nada que ver con esto- argumento Helga inmediatamente aunque se sorprendió por su comentario, Brainy rio amargamente

-¿aún le defiendes?- expreso aun riendo, Helga lo miro confundida –tienes razón… el no haría algo asi, debemos darle el beneficio de la duda- expreso Brainy certeramente

Arnold que había ido por un encargo de su madre estaba anonadado por lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos no podían creer y menos entender esta escena… Brainy y Helga platicando amenamente como ¿buenos amigos? ¿Desde cuándo?... aunque sabía que no podía decirle a nadie o algo peor podría ocurrir, pero lo que no sabía que sentimientos afloraban en su interior y su corazón latía desbocado por la escena como si estuviera furioso…

Helga soporto un poco más las bromas de sus compañeros y trataba de entender el porqué de las torturas, ni ella podría haber torturado a alguien tanto tiempo sin motivo alguno, debía de averiguar el motivo a toda costa y debía hacerlo de inmediato o la situación empeoraría como cada día que pasaban en esa escuela

Un día de clases normal lo que le extrañaba a Helga que sus compañeros no le hubieran hecho algo, caminaba por la biblioteca buscando uno que otro libro para devorarlo como solía hacer su pasatiempo favorito, pero ya todo libro que había en la biblioteca era por demás que leyó o que había revisado en algún momento, se acercó entonces a uno de los últimos estantes del área de literatura buscando algo interesante que leer, la biblioteca era uno de sus lugares favoritos pues solía ser tranquilo y relajante estar en un lugar donde nadie puede hablar y solo afloran tus pensamientos

Helga caminaba por el pasillo pegado a la pared, uno de los pasillos más solitarios de toda la biblioteca y ya entendía el porqué, pues los libros que allí se encontraban eran antropología e historia, tomo un libro sobre dioses romano y escucho varios murmullos, aunque volteo por todas partes no encontraba a los dueños de dichos susurros, cuando alguien le tapó la boca y la tiro al suelo, de pronto más chicos comenzaron a llegar y a patearla fuertemente, por último, casi a punto de desmayarse del dolor, escucho un chiflido y solo pudo ver como el estante de fierro lleno de libros caía sobre ella

Despertó unos segundos después aun adolorida escuchando algunas risas, se sentía triste, completamente sola y humillada, deseaba que alguien entrara y la sacara de ahí, entonces una silueta se paró frente a ella… deseando que fuera Brainy, dicha persona se hinco y la abrazo

-perdón- susurro con voz temblorosa como si estuviera llorando

Helga con las pocas fuerzas que tenia se giró para ver el rostro de la persona, encontrándose con un Arnold completamente afligido

-yo… yo… no fui… a la cita… por… porque… perdón- logro articular Helga con dificultad

Arnold la abrazo fuertemente

-no hables- le pidió sincero antes de cargarla y sacarla de ahí para llevarla a la enfermería

Helga no podía moverse del dolor pero se sentía completamente agradecida de que fuera Arnold su salvado, así que con las ultimas fuerzas que poseía sonrió y se quedó dormida en los brazos del rubio que caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria trayendo a la rubia en sus brazos ante la vista anonadada de todos


	3. Sabes?

3. Sabes?

Helga se encontraba en la enfermería, afortunadamente no le ocurrió nada grave, los golpes que le propinaron no la dañaron en absoluto lo que sorprendió a la enfermera por completo al escuchar el relato de Arnold, tampoco el librero le daño pues no la toco, solo quedado debajo de la pila de libros que gracias a esto fue que el prominente librero no le hizo ningún rasguño, la enfermera dejo que durmiera pues la chica tenía un notable cansancio, además de que estaba muy estresada

Arnold enojado salió de la enfermería y camino hasta el lugar donde sus amigos se reunían normalmente

-Hola, amigo- saludo Gerald divertido –bueno el susto que le dimos a Pataki- comento provocando el enfurecimiento de su amigo

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- le reclamo Arnold a su amigo alarmado –tu no eras así- argumento

-no… ¿Qué rayos te sucede a ti?- le pidió Gerald una explicación –Helga te odia, te lo ha dicho miles de veces, te molesta, te acosa, te ofende… y ahora la defiendes- grito

-no puedes lastimar a la gente así… ella es una persona y peor… una mujer… es delicada… no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso- le recrimino Arnold espantado

-yo soy el que no puede creer que estés diciendo eso- explico Gerald impresionado –es una chica… y tú eres el chico más popular de la escuela, no puede hacerte eso… ¿Quién se cree?-

Arnold no odia articular palabra de lo enojado que estaba y tratando de evitar una discusión más fuerte, dio la media vuelta y se fue

Helga despertó de su letargo, algo adolorida aunque la enfermera le explico que estaría bien y le dio algunas pastillas para calmar su estrés, la rubia salió de la enfermería agradecida y en el pasillo esperándola se encontraba el único amigo que al parecer tenía en toda la escuela, no, en todo Hillwood

Brainy le sonrió a la rubia y Helga le correspondió la sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera y cariño de amigo era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse menos apaleada por la vida

Arnold llego a la enfermería, tal vez ahora podría aclarar con Helga todo lo que había pasado y que habían postergado por años, pero cuando llego la rubia ya no se encontraba ahí

-¿Dónde está, la chica?- pregunto confundido a la enfermera

-ya se fue… al parecer su novio vino por ella… un chico rubio de lentes- explico la enfermera que guardaba unas cosas del botiquín de emergencias

Arnold sintió un profundo vacío en su interior, además de una gran frustración y enojo aunque más que nada denotaba su tristeza y arrepentimiento, con esta cara de afligido llego a su casa donde sus padres se preocuparon por el al verlo así…

Stella y Miles se miraron entre sí, al ver la forma en la que su hijo subía desganadamente las escaleras hacia su habitación después de haber rechazado su plato favorito de estofado, así que decidieron investigar dicha situación

Helga y Brainy habían salido de nuevo, se les había hecho una costumbre platicar sobre su día mientras paseaban por el parque y comían un helado como buenos amigos, aunque su relación era extraña puesto que ninguno hablaba, solo caminaba en el parque observando a las demás personas que pasaban a su lado…

-me sorprendes- expreso Brainy, de nuevo siendo el primero en hablar, aunque Helga lo miro confundida –eres indestructible… casi te cayo un batallón encima y tu sales del holocausto sin rasguño alguno- expreso Brainy con cierto sarcasmo

Helga sonrió de lado, por fin había encontrado a alguien que hablara con la misma perspicacia que ella

-perdón…- susurro la rubia forzosamente

Brainy se giró impresionado ante la confesión de la chica

-¿de qué debo perdonarte?- pregunto extrañado

-porque siempre fui mala contigo- expreso Helga con amargura –bueno… con todos- balbuceo –es solo que… por alguna razón… siempre estuviste conmigo y fue tan mala contigo que… que… me… arre… arre…- expresaba con dificultad

-no tienes que decirlo- expreso Brainy entendiendo que era difícil para Helga G. Pataki el disculparse o el tan siquiera intentarlo

Helga agradeció con una media sonrisa

La noche se hizo presente y la brisa fría rodeo a los primaverales jóvenes

-ya es tarde… tengo que irme- dijo Helga levantándose de la banca y despidiéndose de Brainy

Brainy repitió el mismo acto y dio la media vuelta pero se quedó de espaldas junto a la chica

-también… te pido disculpas- expreso Brainy aun de espaldas

-¿Por qué habría yo de disculparte?- expreso Helga confundida

-por no haber estado junto a ti el día de hoy- expreso Brainy algo afligido y cuando Helga le iba a contestar Brainy sin previo aviso se fue alejando

Helga solo se quedó mirando su espalda mientras se alejaba y sonrió para de igual forma encaminarse a su hogar y refugiarse de la oscuridad de la noche

Lila que se encontraba caminando por el parque había observado la escena y sin saberlo, sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho… ¿desde cuándo Helga y Brainy eran amigos? Se preguntaba

Un nuevo día de clases en la escuela preparatoria y Helga rogaba que por fin pararan los abusos hacia su persona, así que caminaba por los pasillos desconfiando de todo aquel que pasaba a su lado, faceta incluso para ella, nueva y sorprendente, pues ¿cuándo Helga G Pataki le temía a alguien?...

Helga bajaba las escaleras encaminándose a la cafetería cuando alguien la jalo hacia uno de los pasillos aledaños, buscando una explicación o la persona responsable de tal acto, se encontró con Lila

-¿podemos hablar?- expreso Lila preocupada

Helga la miro un poco confundida, aunque esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza por los sucesos de los días pasados, acepto dudosa la propuesta de la pelirroja

Ambas chicas salieron hacia los jardines y se sentaron a platicar amenamente en los pastos

-¿y de que querías hablar?- le pregunto Helga a la pelirroja que distraídamente miraba el pasto

-me gusta un chico- expreso Lila sin quitar la mirada del pasto que arrancaba con sus delicadas manos y tiraba despreocupadamente a un costado

Helga pensó la confesión de la chica por unos momentos y recordó que Lila sabia los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia Arnold…

-¿es quien… yo creo que es?- pregunto Helga dudosa

Lila se sonrojo de inmediato y dejo de mirar el pasto para desviar su mirada a cualquier cosa que pasara enfrente

-no… no lo… no lo sé… ¿Quién crees tú quién es?- pregunto Helga nerviosamente

Helga dudaba si contestarle o no, cuando la campana que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo retumbo por todo el ancho del campus y la charla se pospuso un poco más

Helga caminaba pensativa por los pasillos de la escuela preguntándose si era Arnold de quien Lila estaba enamorada y si lo era… la razón por la que Lila la había tomado en consideración para dicha confesión

El trabajo se le hizo pesado pues aún seguía adolorida de aquella tormentosa tarde, le dolía el cuello, los brazos pero sobre todo los pies, tanto que tuvo que detener su bicicleta del dolor pero lo que más le atormentaba en eran esos pensamientos que seguían clavados en su mente y la torturaban, se bajó de su bicicleta y se hinco cubriendo sus rostro con sus rodillas, entonces sintió que alguien la observaba y levanto la mirada encontrándose con Brainy posicionado de la misma forma que la observaba

Helga le sonrió y este le correspondió

-¿te duele no es así?- indago Brainy hacia que Helga se sentara para examinarla

-estamos en medio del parque- le dijo Helga viendo apenada a los que pasaban a su lado

-debiste pensarlo antes…- le dijo Brainy –levántate- le ordeno

Helga sin saber porque instintivamente obedeció regañándose mentalmente por haber obedecido

-sube- le animo Brainy a que la llevaría en la espalda, agachándose para que esta pudiera subir

Helga pensando que sería divertido subió en la espalda del chico y miro al frente donde a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba Lila observando la escena completamente impresionada

-Brainy- susurro Helga sobre el odio del chico que volteo a mirarla preguntándose por qué lo había nombrado pero Helga simplemente se había quedado sin palabras

* * *

><p><strong>Que gusto que les haya gustado! lamentablemente no podre subir capitulo tan seguido pero les prometo que cuando pueda subire hasta dos n.n <strong>


	4. Y ahora que hago?

4. Y ahora qué hago?

Helga miraba Brainy y después miraba lila que hablaba por teléfono pero observaba la escena sorprendida, después de colgar la pelirroja se acercó a Helga y Brainy con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras se arreglaba algunos cabellos rojizos que habían caído a su frente observándose en la pantalla de su celular

-que gusto verlos- exclamo descaradamente

Helga forcejeo un poco para que Brainy la bajara pero el muchacho ahora era más fuerte que ella e hizo caso omiso a la lucha de la rubia para que la dejara de cargar en su espalda

Brainy era de los que menos hablaba así que no le sorprendía en absoluto a Lila que el chico no le contestara algo o hiciera algún gesto u expresión ante su repentina aparición

-Lila… ¿Qué haces aquí?- expreso Helga con su característico humor y aun forcejeando con la poca movilidad que tenía en la espalda de Brainy pues este le sostenía ambas piernas y si Helga se soltaba del amarre que había hecho sobre el cuello del chico caería de espaldas

-bueno… nos vemos- se despidió la pelirroja con cierto cinismo no sin antes darle un vistazo de nuevo a la escena antes de dar la media vuelta y desaparecer de entre la gente

Helga apretó el cuello de Brainy con todas sus fuerzas como señal de frustración y enojo lo que hizo que este le soltara inmediatamente las piernas y por ende Helga pudo bajarse de la espalda del chico

Brainy la miro confundido pero la pelirroja aun enojada, tomo su bicicleta y se fue dejando al chico completamente consternado

Helga termino sus entregas ligeramente cansada e iba regreso a casa mientras balbuceaba frustrada su situación

-¿Brainy?- expreso frustrada entre tanto balbuceo sin sentido -¿de todos los chicos tenía que ser el?- dijo frustrada antes de ver que el semáforo se había puesto en rojo, ella estaba a mitad de la avenida y los autos del sentido contrario comenzaron a avanzar aprisionándola

Un Packard verde que ella conocía a la perfección se posó frente a ella y le toco el claxon antes de que los autos frente a ella avanzaran y a su lado paso un Cadillac rojo que casi la atropella sino es porque el viejo packard se colocó en dirección opuesta al sentido protegiéndola de cualquier llegue de los autos

Algunos autos se pararon ante el incidente antes de llegar a tocar el packard, del viejo automóvil se bajó un joven rubio y camino hacia Helga

Helga estaba en un shock, por tanto el joven rubio la jalo hasta el automóvil, la subió en la parte del co-piloto y con tranquilidad subió la bicicleta en la parte de atrás, el packard se puso en marcha pero Helga aun no recobraba la compostura, lentamente se giró para ver ese perfil que ella reconocía a kilómetros

-Bájame- le grito a Arnold que conducía tranquilamente como si no hubiera ocurrido nada –no me escuchaste, estúpido cabeza de balón- le reclamo la rubia con la completa intención de golpearlo pero Arnold fue más rápido y con un ágil movimiento capturo la mano de la rubia, freno el auto y se giró a ella tratando de conservar la calma

Helga miraba expectante pues jamás había visto en Arnold tanta seriedad, Arnold tomo la mano de la joven y le enseño a Helga lo temblorosa que esta estaba provocando que Helga se sonrojara un poco ante la cercanía del joven

-casi te matan allá atrás- dijo por fin el muchacho preocupado

-llévame a mi casa- le exigió Helga zafando su mano de la de Arnold

Arnold se señaló algo detrás de ella, Helga se giró confundida y noto que efectivamente estaba frente a su casa…

La rubia enmudeció

Arnold con la calma del mundo quito el seguro de la puerta de Helga y la abrió

Helga dio un gruñido antes de bajar del auto y caminar hacia su casa pero cuando iba subiendo los primeros escalones, Arnold le chiflo, Helga consternada se giró y vio que Arnold le señalaba que su bicicleta aún estaba en la parte de atrás de su auto

-te la regalo- expreso Helga frustrada y entro en su casa desparramándose sobre la puerta ante la vista confundida de su madre y de Bob que incluso dejo de ver la televisión y miraba a su hija expectante

Helga se levantó ayudada por la perilla de la puerta, camino hacia las escaleras que subió pesarosamente mientras era seguida por la vista de sus impresionados padres

Helga llego temprano a la escuela, pero quería evitar a Brainy a toda costa y sabía que él estaría en el salón de literatura en estos momentos, así que prefirió esperar afuera mientras leía un libro, varios murmullos se escuchaban entre las chicas que pasaban a lado de Helga, la observaban y seguían platicando

La rubia deseo con toda su alma que no se tratara de otra broma por parte de sus compañeros, así que se levantó desganada y decidida a entrar a la escuela, se encontrara a quien se encontrara, pero sorpresa se llevó cuando las chicas se comenzaron a agrupar en la puerta señalando a alguien detrás de Helga….

-¿ese es Arnold?- se atrevió a confesar una de las chicas emocionada

Helga paro en seco y se giró lentamente encontrándose con su bicicleta siendo ocupada por ese joven rubio que por muchos años fue motivo de su tormento y ahora llegaba como si nada a la escuela en su bicicleta, sonaba estúpido pero en algún momento soñó con compartir sus cosas con el rubio aunque no se imaginaba que fuera bajo estas circunstancias

-¿esa no es tu bici?- pregunto Brainy detrás de Helga sorprendiéndola por completo

Helga lo miro confundida y luego cambio su seño de sorpresa al típico de enojo, frustrada, agitando sus brazos y quitando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino entro a la escuela seguida por Brainy

La hora del almuerzo transcurrió normal, aunque Helga noto que alguien la miraba fijamente, Arnold no había dejado de mirarla en todo el almuerzo y cada vez que la veía pasar, nunca creyó que esto sucedería, al principio había sido un sueño pero ahora en realidad se sentía acosada

Helga decidió salir a caminar un rato pues tenía una hora libre y pensaba en todo lo ocurrido el día anterior hasta que en una de las jardineras se encontraba Lila que la miraba directamente con sus penetrantes ojos verdes que la invitaban, más que nada, la obligaban a acercarse

-¿hora libre?- pregunto Lila con su típico tono meloso de voz

Helga asintió sentándose junto a la pelirroja en la banca de concreto, por unos instantes todo estaba tranquilo, la rubia jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente mientras la pelirroja miraba al frente con su sonrisa de ganadora

-ya sé quién te gusta- expreso Helga dudosa aunque se rio de sí misma por dentro por las palabras tan infantiles que había pronunciado hace algunos momentos

-es gracioso… ¿no lo crees?- expreso Lila sin perder su sonrisa que comenzaba a fastidiar a la rubia –a mí me gusta el, a él le gustas tú y tú lo rechazas porque te gusta alguien al que le gusto yo- explico graciosamente como si fuera un chiste lo que estaba contando

Helga sintió que le daban mil latigazos al alma y miro a la pelirroja cínicamente, Lila le había escupido en su cara algo con lo que Helga había temido enfrentarse toda su vida y ahora la pelirroja se lo decía de frente, la rubia sintió como si le arrojaran un bote de ácido y la quemaran por dentro

-Brainy… es mi amigo- expreso Helga a duras penas por admitirlo –y veo que tu… al final… no sabes apreciar… o diferenciar a un amigo- explico

Lila la miro arrogante a la rubia que no le quito la mirada serena ni por un momento

-además… él sabe que amo a Arnold… y tu también- expreso orgullosa aunque temerosa por admitir sus sentimientos por el chico tan abruptamente pero todo este tiempo aprendió a no morderse la lengua ella misma y menos dejar que alguien le hiciera tragarse sus palabras

-¿aún lo amas?- pregunto la pelirroja divertida y tratando de evitar la mirada seria pero a la vez sincera de Helga

Helga rio amargamente ante la reacción de quien ella creía o esperaba que fuera la más cuerda o coherente de sus compañeros de infancia

-sabes… me da gusto que Brainy ni siquiera sepa que existes- expreso Helga ante la mirada indignada de Lila –no quiero que mi amigo tenga a alguien como tú a su lado… alguien arrogante, cruel y grosero… que se cree perfecta aunque esto la haga ver patética- expreso sin pelos en la lengua

Lila rio por lo bajo provocando en Helga más furia y enojo, la rubia se levantó dispuesta a irse

-¿me ayudaras?- pregunto la pelirroja

Helga paro en seco ante la propuesta sínica de Lila, se giró encontrándose con esos ojos verdes que brillaban como el sol y una sonrisa más malévola, incluso, más que la de ella misma…


	5. Porque el amor nos entorpece

5. Porque el amor nos entorpece

Helga miro a Lila con una mirada asesina, dio la media vuelta y camino con un notado enojo, hasta entrar a la escuela

Brainy estaba sentado del otro lado de la jardinera y por lo tanto había escuchado toda la conversación, miro el cielo, cerró los ojos fuertemente y dio un largo y frustrante suspiro antes de mirar en dirección hacia donde se había ido Helga

Arnold se encontraba en la biblioteca acomodando los libros que hace un momento utilizo de consulta, cuando al doblar en uno de los pasillos choco con alguien, por suerte mantuvo el equilibrio y ayudo a la otra persona a no caer, fue entonces cuando sintió la palma de la mano de Helga pesándole sobre su cachete izquierdo que reacciono y noto quien era

-Devuélveme mi bici- le exigió la rubia después de haberle dado una cachetada a Arnold

-no- le dijo Arnold antes de sobarse su cachete y seguir acomodando sus libros pero la rubia lo seguía de cerca consternado y cuando este termino de acomodarlos se giró hacia la rubia –recuerde exactamente tus palabras… Te… La… Regalo- expreso

-¿y te lo creíste?- le reto Helga amenazándolo con volverlo a cachetear

Arnold se cubrió el rostro pero repentinamente la rubia comenzó a reír, sentándose en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, Arnold noto entonces la palidez de la chica, sus ojos con ojeras y su notable delgadez…

-¿ya has almorzado?- le pregunto a la rubia que se encontraba con el rostro pegado a la mesa riendo divertida

-y eso a ti que te importa- le reclamo la rubia enojada

La bibliotecaria cayó a ambos jóvenes pues estaban haciendo mucho ruido

-ven conmigo- le dijo Arnold a la rubia tomando su mano y sacándola de la biblioteca para dirigirse a la cafetería

Helga de inmediato soltó su mano del amarre del rubio más que enojada antes de amenazarle con golpearle de nuevo, Arnold con un gesto amable le invito a seguirle, la rubia lo siguió orgullosa pero a la vez indignada

En la cafetería, Arnold sentó a Helga en una de las mesas y le trajo algo de almuerzo, la chica se negaba a probar bocado, Arnold tuvo que tomar la cuchara y hacerle probar el estofado, Helga repelaba ante tal acto, le tiro el estofado encima varias veces, luego se lanzaron jugo entre ambos quedando hechos sopa, Helga tomo el panquesito que Arnold le trajo de postre y se lo restregó en la cara, Arnold la correteo por toda la cafetería hasta embarrarle su cara en la espalda al chocar

-Me ensuciaste- le recrimino Helga enojada

-¿no has visto mi cara?- le dijo Arnold sarcástico

La rubia comenzó a reír cosa que a Arnold le pareció por demás adorable y sonrió tiernamente

-¿Qué me ves?- le grito Helga groseramente –bueno… me voy a hacer mi tarea- le dijo al chico antes de dar la media vuelta

Tenía que admitir que había sido divertido estar con compañía de Arnold, además que había sido su sueño de toda la vida y sin duda era mejor que como lo imagino pero en algún momento tenía que acabarse

-¿te puedo acompañar?- le pidió Arnold que sorpresivamente ya la había alcanzado y caminaba a la par de ella

Helga lo miro confundida aunque por dentro sentía como si todo esto fuera un sueño y no quisiera que acabase, sentir a Arnold tan cerca había sido su deseo por años y ahora, aparte de tenerlo a su lado estaban pasando más tiempo juntos

En la biblioteca, Helga le lanzaba bolas de papel al rubio que reía divertido mientras eran callados una y otra vez por la bibliotecaria, Helga se estaba quedando dormida así que Arnold la despertaba aplaudiendo frente a ella pero esto solo provoco que la rubia se enojara y le pegara en la cabeza levemente

-bueno… me voy a trabajar- dijo Helga levantándose pesarosa

-y yo no tengo nada que hacer- expreso Arnold mirando a Helga divertido

Esto era lo que Helga había soñado por años, pasar tanto tiempo con Arnold, y lo disfrutaba, había sido justo como lo imagino, el rubio la había aceptado con su temperamento y mal humor tal cual era

Ahora ambos jóvenes paseaban en por la ciudad, Arnold manejaba la bicicleta mientras Helga iba en la parte de atrás sostenida por los hombros del rubio, se encargaba de entregar los paquetes y hacer que firmaran de recibido, le enseño a Arnold a hacer las entregas y alguno que otro truco en la bicicleta

-bien… este es el último paquete y es para… tu casa- expreso Helga mostrándole a Arnold el paquete

-es para el señor Potts- comento Arnold

Ambos rubios se dirigieron a la casa de Arnold, el primero en entrar fue el chico y luego invito a la rubia a entrar

-Eleonor- expreso la abuela de Arnold algo más anciana pero con la misma energía que antes, esta corrió hacia Helga apretándole los cachetes

-Pokie… ya nos es una niña…- le regaño el abuelo de Arnold que salía del baño –hola, amiguita- le saludo amable

-Helga- expreso Stella, la madre de Arnold con sorpresa y corrió a abrazar a la rubia

Helga se estremeció entre los brazos de la señora pues no estaba acostumbrada a muestras de cariño, de igual forma Miles, el padre de Arnold se acercó a saludarla

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto Stella invitándole a sentarse para platicar

Después de tomar un poco de té y platicar con Stella y Miles, Arnold le comento a su madre todo lo que le había ocurrido a Helga esos días…

-es por eso que andabas preocupado- susurro Miles

Stella le golpeo ligeramente con el codo pues Helga escuchaba la conversación atentamente y Arnold se sonrojo lanzándole a su padre una mirada de enojo ante la confesión que hizo este

-yo soy doctora… podría revisarte si quieres- le animo Stella

Stella le pidió que se quitara los tenis para verle los pies que al parecer eran los más lastimados, se los lavo, masajeo y le puso un ungüento extraño, también noto lo delgada que se había puesto la chica y le dio un bote de avena para que se tomara diariamente un vaso en la mañana y una en la noche, era para que subiera de peso

Arnold y Helga subieron a la habitación del chico, Stella les subió de cenar pues ya era algo tarde, la rubia se recostó en la cama de Arnold mirando el estrellado cielo

Helga sonrió para sí, Arnold se sonrojo un poco al ver la sonrisa sincera de la joven pues jamás la había visto actuar así

-¿quieres… ver una película?- dijo prendiendo la televisión

-pues… haber que hay de bueno- expreso la chica mirando el televisor

Después de un rato Stella subió a revisar a Helga pero esta ya se había quedado dormida

-déjala dormir- le dijo Stella a su hijo cuando este se iba a acercar a despertar a la muchacha

Arnold se quedó contemplándolo unos momentos, nunca la había visto tan tranquila, con tanta paz en su rostro y sobre todo esa tímida sonrisa que se asomaba de sus labios, el rubio se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos adolescentes pero no podía despegar su vista de esos labios, se acercó un poco y un poco más hasta estar tan cerca del rostro de la rubia que incluso podía oír su respirar, su corazón se disparó, tomo la sabana y rápidamente cubrió a la chica, para que no pasara frio, se levantó aun tocando su pecho que latía desbocado, se recostó en el sillón y mientras miraba a la chica que dormía plácidamente en su cama, el también se quedó dormido

Helga despertó por los rayos del sol que pegaban a su rostro, parpadeo varias veces hasta que noto que esa no era su habitación, se giró buscando una explicación y se encontró con Arnold que almorzaba tranquilamente mientras la observaba pero en cuanto noto que la chica ya se había despertado empalideció y casi se atraganta con el bocado en su boca

-Buenos… días- dijo mientras se golpeaba el pecho y tocia

-¿me quede dormida?- pregunto mientras se estiraba y bostezaba

-mi mama te hizo el desayuno- le dijo Arnold mostrándole el plato a lado del suyo

-no tengo hambre- le dijo Helga como un ultimátum antes de levantarse y buscar su ropa pues estaba en una pijama antigua de Arnold que le quedaba como pantalón pescador y una gran playera que de igual forma pertenecía a Arnold -¿Dónde está mi ropa?- le grito la rubia a Arnold que no se inmuto de su lugar

Helga indignada se acercó a exigirle al rubio el paradero de su ropa, Arnold le señalo se plató pero Helga se negaba a probar bocado hasta obtener lo que quería, Arnold tomo el plato desidioso y persiguió a la chica por toda la habitación, hasta que se le ocurrió cerrar la puerta por dentro y así, o comía o no salían del cuarto, solo así hizo que la rubia comiera algo del desayuno que le había preparado Stella

-Esta rico- expreso Helga mientras terminaba de devorar su plato

Arnold rio tímido y luego señalo en la cama una esquina donde se encontraba la ropa de Helga perfectamente doblada, la chica se giró enojada y lanzo un grito de furia antes de ser ella quien correteara al chico por toda la habitación

-Ven acá- le decía Helga mientras perseguía a Arnold

Arnold y Helga bajaron a la cocina donde se encontraban todos los inquilino almorzando, algunos murmuraban y otros solo se tapaban la boca para no reír, los rubios se sonrojaron

-¿Qué tal durmieron?- pregunto Stella provocando más sonrojo por parte de los rubios

-quiero… agradecerle por su hospitalidad- dijo Helga con dificultad

-ya eres como de la familia- expreso Miles

Arnold y Helga se miraron entre si confundidos

Salieron de la casa de huéspedes camino a la casa Pataki, Arnold se ofreció a llevar a la chica que rebuzno al principio pero luego fue convencida por Stella y ahí estaban caminando el uno al otro con notorio nerviosismo hasta que pararon frente a ese lote baldío que ahora estaba adornado por las festividades

-el festival del queso- suspiro Helga

Arnold trago un poco de saliva ante el nerviosismo

-Helga… yo… yo… quería preguntarte… bueno… el festival es hoy y me preguntaba si tu- balbuceaba Arnold sin sentido haciendo que la rubia perdiera la paciencia

-Dilo ya- le exigió al rubio que se atraganto con su propia saliva

-¿quieren venir conmigo al festival del queso?- le pregunto

Helga lo miro sorprendida, así que era eso lo que buscaba decirle todo este tiempo, ahora ella se sentía nerviosa, jugaba con sus manos y su rostro le ardía de la vergüenza, Arnold la miraba expectante esperando su respuesta pero parecía que la impresión había dejado a Helga muda pues no articulaba nada ni hacía gestos de desaprobación, era como si disfrutara el momento aunque con cierta pena de que le hayan descubierto su mayor sueño…

**Bien, para los que me preguntan cada cuando actualizare este fanfic... sera solo los fines de semana, ok n.n porque entre semana solo escribo "Una mera coincidencia", bien, eso es todo por ahora **

**Gomawo :3 **


	6. un nuevo sueño

6. Un nuevo sueño

Helga sentía el ardor de sus mejillas pero no lograba comprender la verdadera razón de su sonrojo, tal vez era el sol y trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que fuera el sol hasta que sintió una mirada fija sobre su persona, miro a su lado y ahí se encontraba ese joven de cabellos rubios y cabeza de balón que ella tanto idolatraba estaba a su lado, observándole, sonriéndole pero sobre todo a su lado por primera vez lo había visto tan cómodo…

-s-s-s-… sí, quiero- dijo un tanto nerviosa y evitando esos llamativos ojos verdes

Arnold sonrió

Llegaron juntos a la escuela lo que sorprendió a muchos pero entre ellos destacaba ese joven moreno que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y que sospechosamente observaba la escena tramando algo

-nos vemos- se despidió Arnold alegre de la rubia al escuchar la campana sonar y correr hacia su salón

Helga apenas pudo reaccionar y alzo su mano temblorosa para de igual forma despedirse de Arnold, después camino entre confundida y nerviosa a su primera clase, entro distraídamente y observaba las nubes detrás de la ventana sin prestar la mínima atención a la clase o a su alrededor, Brainy la observaba pues jamás había visto a la rubia tan… feliz ¿?

Las clases acabaron más tarde que presuroso y todos salieron corriendo de los salones de clase para arreglarse e ir al festival del queso, una de las oportunidades en las que se sabía quiénes eran pareja o quienes estaban en proceso de serlo, Helga salió de la escuela pensando detalladamente que ponerse para su ¿cita? Con Arnold

"_¿será una cita? ¿Por qué me habrá invitado?" _pensaba Helga distraídamente mientras caminaba a la salida de la escuela y se perdía entre los demás estudiantes

Brainy no la había dejado de seguir ni un momento pero una extraña figura se colocó frente a él, con su sonrisa decidida, ojos amablemente forzados que lo observaban

-¿quieres ir al festival del queso?- le invito la pelirroja

Brainy se sorprendió ante tal irreverencia y sobre todo al recordar la plática que tuvo esta con Helga, pensaba que tal vez era hipócrita de su parte así que giro su vista hacia la rubia que aún estaba a unos cuantos metros de la escuela esperando el cruce y miro luego entonces a la pelirroja

Lila sonrió victoriosa pero el joven rubio solo la ignoro y continuo su camino dejándola completamente perpleja

Helga llego a su casa y corrió emocionada a su habitación, no sin antes saludar a su distraída madre que dormía sobre la isla de la cocina y a su padre que gritoneaba algo sobre finanzas desde su oficina, pero nada de esto podría borrar la tímida sonrisa que la rubia tenía en su rostro

La rubia corrió a su armario y comenzó a sacar ropa sin razonamiento hasta dejarlo completamente vacío, lo miro por unos instantes e imagino su viejo altar de Arnold, sonrió ante la irreverente idea y antes de comenzar a elegir su vestuario para aquella noche se encontró con ese diario, tirado justo en medio del ropero, se agacho lentamente y lo tomo, camino hasta su cama, se sentó, lentamente lo abrió encontrándose con todos esos pensamientos tan profundos de los cuales ella misma se impresiono ante su ingenuidad y sobre todo inteligencia…

"_querido diario, hoy hemos vuelto de San Lorenzo, Arnold y sus padres volverán en unos meses aunque no sé si esto sea bueno o malo ya que me siento un poco nerviosa en su presencia desde aquel… beso, aun no puedo creer que él me besara pero estoy muy segura de que solo fue por agradecimiento lo que confundió mas a mis sentimiento puesto que cuando él me beso… no supe porque… no… reaccione" _

Helga leyó esta última página y en su mente quedo grabada una sola palabra de todo el escrito… "Agradecimiento", recostándose poco a poco en su cama, recordó aquellos momentos tan tristes que paso, nadie la comprendía…

Principiaba la secundaria y con ello, la adolescencia, Helga había leído una y otra vez en el diccionario el significado de la palabra "adolescencia" y cada vez se le hacía más pesado el poder acostumbrándose a la situación, habían pasado dos años desde la vez que todo el grupo viajo a San Lorenzo y aun se preguntaban sus compañeros por qué la rubia se alejó tanto de ellos, pero lo que más le dolía no eran los intentos fallidos de sus compañeros por acercársele o que algunos de ellos cambiaron de personalidad sino una simple razón fue la causa de su tormento todo ese tiempo… por qué Arnold no había intentado aclarar la situación, más bien, esa fue la razón por la que se alejó de todo y todos, incluyendo al rubio

Helga se levantó y miro en el espejo que la adolescencia realmente no había pasado por ella, según el diccionario de Phoebe significa transformación del infante antes de llegar a la adultez, se trata de un cambio de cuerpo y mente, y tal vez en mente había progresado demasiado, debía darse el crédito de que todas y cada una de sus materias eran pasadas con casi excelencia pues nadie se le comparaba a su amiga de rasgos asiáticos, pero en cuerpo, sabía que seguía siendo la misma

"_¿Por qué hasta ahora?"_ se preguntaba la rubia una y otra vez por qué hasta ahora se le ocurrió a Arnold aclarar las cosas, su teléfono sonó

-Hola- contesto la rubia frustrada pues habían interrumpido sus pensamientos cosa que le molestaba completamente

-Helga, estoy a unos minutos de tu casa… no tardó en llegar- le respondió Arnold anunciándole su pronta llegada

Helga se miró y se dio cuenta que seguía vestida exactamente igual, su mismo peinado con su típico gorro rosa, una playera blanca de magas tres cuartos con un chaleco azul, su short azul con medias y sus típicos converse rosa entonces sonó el timbre y Bob no tardo en llamarle…

-Olga- grito su padre –tu amiguito, Alfred está aquí- le anuncio

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que ni ella sabía cómo había transcurrido, tomo su celular, algo de dinero y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Arnold que le sonrió tímidamente al verla bajar

-¿lista?- le dijo sarcástico

Helga le iba a golpear pero entendió entonces el comentario y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y así ambos rubios caminaron rubio al lugar de la feria

Helga y Arnold caminaban mientras planeaban a que juegos subirse, primero se subieron a los carritos chocones, Helga se subió en un auto diferente al de Arnold y lo uso como su carnada, pero esto en lugar de disgustar al rubio le pareció demasiado tierno, puesto que le gustaba ver esa sonrisa sincera en la rubia, esa sonrisa de que en verdad se estaba divirtiendo, después jugaron a tirar las botellas para ganar algún peluche, Arnold solo tira la de arriba y le dieron un pequeño panda, Helga tiro las tres y le dieron un hermoso oso de felpa, probaron de los quesos que estaban expuestos y como apuesta se subieron al remolino donde ambos jóvenes se divirtieron al máximo

-¿Qué hace Arnold pasando todo su tiempo con Helga?- expreso Harold cohibido ante la escena de Helga que molestaba a Arnold aunque este no parecía afectarle sino que lo disfrutaba

-no es obvio… después de que la rechazo siente lastima por ella- explico Gerald

Lila que pasaba por ahí escucho la conversación de los chicos y miro entonces a la pareja que caminaba entre las personas riendo divertidamente y a lo lejos también aprecio a ese joven rubio de lentes que comía un algodón de azúcar, por lo que no dudo en acercarse a el

-parece que Arnold y Helga se están divirtiendo- expreso Lila sorprendiendo a Brainy que tiraba los restos de su algodón

Brainy la miro por unos instantes pero dio la media vuelta y siguió disfrutando de la feria, aunque Lila no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente así que lo siguió

Helga y Arnold decidieron subirse por ultimo a la rueda de la fortuna…

-que hermosa vista- expreso Helga sorprendida al ver la impresionate vista de la ciudad –solo así… me gusta esta ciudad- explico mientras se acomodaba en su asiento

La rubia giro su vista hacia abajo encontrándose con Brainy y Lila que platicaban, lo cual le sorprendió, Arnold entonces se enfocó que en ver que había hecho que Helga se callara abruptamente y de igual forma vio la escena

-Helga- le llamo con un aire misterioso

Helga lo miro un tanto confundida

-¿t-t-t… te gusta Brainy?- pregunto Arnold nervioso pero con una mirada de profunda sinceridad

Helga se sorprendió ante la pregunta y por unos instantes pensó "¿Brainy? ¿Qué siento por Brainy?"


	7. Razones

7. Razones

Brainy siempre había sido un muchacho demasiado callado, al principio se creía que le gustaba estar solo pero en realidad el chico tenía un serio problema de comunicación y sentía que la única persona que podía entenderlo era Helga, puesto que ella también tiene problemas para comunicar lo que siente, pero esos sentimientos se transformaron en algo más profundo… en sentimientos de amor

Helga seguía sin poder hablar, frente a ella, Arnold la observaba atentamente ante cualquier reacción que esta tuviera pero la rubia estaba neutra, ni una sonrisa, sonrojo o señal de enojo, miraba la ventana con la mirada pérdida y realmente estaba pensando la pregunta…

En algún momento, Brainy sirvió de soporte para ella y debía de agradecérselo enteramente pero a su mente vinieron cientos de recuerdos, eran buenos recuerdos, Brainy era una persona especial para ella y lo admitía

-yo… lo admiro- expreso Helga con cierta determinación sorprendiendo a Arnold con esa respuesta

-¿admiración? ¿Sientes… admiración por el?- susurro Arnold tratando de entender la situación

-el… es sincero, se muestra tal cual y no teme a lo que digan los demás- explico Helga un poco nostálgico –siempre quise será así… a mí, no me gusta estar sola, pero… acostumbrarme a estarlo ha sido reconfortante… he aprendido a no valerme de nadie- expresaba mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían por sus sonrojadas mejilla pues todo lo que decía le estaba costando trabajo admitir y sobre todo, ella misma debía entenderlo

Arnold estaba anonadado, ver a Helga llorar no era algo que él hubiera deseado para ese momento en especial más sin embargo, mostraba su lado más humano, así que sonrió tímidamente de lado hacia la rubia que lo miro confundida mientras se secaba el rostro

-entiendo- expreso Arnold sincero a lo que Helga le correspondió la sonrisa

Ambos bajaron del juego y caminaban sin rumbo por la feria sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, por primera vez estaban solos y podían explicarse cualquier cosa pero tocar un tema tan delicado no era lo más sensible en ese momento

Brainy seguía caminando entre los puestos y la gente que reía divertida mientras era seguido por Lila que solo lo miraba

-ella… se le declaro, ¿sabías?- le dijo Lila

Brainy que se la pasó ignorándola en todo momento paro en seco al oír este último comentario

-el la rechazo- explico victoriosa al notar que el chico se había petrificado –sabes algo… creo que se lo merece después de tanto tiempo, ¿en serio creía que él le iba a corresponder?- dijo desvergonzada

Brainy se giró y la acorralo contra la pared, respiraba frustradamente y miro a Lila con una mirada de incomprensión… ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita?

-Helga tiene razón… tu… no vales la pena- expreso Brainy soltando a la chica que estaba completamente asustada ante la reacción y dio la media vuelta

Lila estaba más que confundida y asustada… ¿habría escuchado esa conversación?

Arnold y Helga caminaban por la feria singularmente distraídos

-bueno… creo que ya es tarde- expreso Helga evitando la mirada de Arnold –me tengo que ir- comento

-fue divertido…- expreso Arnold lo que hizo que Helga lo mirara

Arnold le sonreía, esa sonrisa que ella tanto había deseado ver en este momento era solo para ella y únicamente para ella, Helga no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lagrima ante tal momento

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Arnold preocupado

Helga se limpió rápidamente el rostro, frunció el ceño y se giró para quedar de espaldas a el

-bueno… adiós- se despidió para salir rápidamente del lugar

Arnold de igual forma estaba impresionado, había descubierto una nueva faceta de Helga y lo que más le gustaba era que esa faceta la había descubierto el y nadie más podía apreciarla, sonaba egoísta pero así era mejor

Su pecho comenzó a latir rápidamente al recordar a Helga sonriendo, se tocó el pecho y lo golpeo ligeramente para intentar reaccionar, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su vista perdida en dirección a la rubia solo indicaban una cosa…

Arnold no pudo dormir aquella noche pensando un sinfín de cosas que ni él se entendía, daba vueltas entre las sabanas y al final, quedaba tendido viendo el cielo

"_¿Qué es esto que siento por Helga?"_ se preguntaba

Recordó aquel beso en la selva de san Lorenzo, húmedo, cálido y a la vez tierno, tímido y sigiloso… Arnold se levantó rápidamente de la cama y sintió sus mejillas arder

"_¿Por qué recordé eso?"_ se cubrió el rostro apenado y de nuevo se volvió a recostar viendo el oscuro cielo

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido con una imagen grabada en su mente… Helga sonriendo a su lado

Helga salía a correr todas las mañanas del fin de semana y aquel sábado no había sido la excepción, corría por el hermoso parque mientras escuchaba música y controlaba su respiración, paro un momento para tomar algo de agua y vio en el suelo una lata de refresco vacía tirada, camino hasta ella, la levanto y la tiro en el bote de basura, hasta ese momento se percató que alguien la veía sentado tranquilamente mientras leía un libro y le sonreía

-hola- le saludo Helga aunque se sorprendió un poco al notar su expresivo saludo -¿desde hace cuánto estas ahí?- le pregunto al chico mientras se acercaba a el

-vengo aquí todos los días… es muy placentero para leer, la luz natural y la brisa cálida que me envuelve me hace sentir comodo en mi lectura- explico Brainy

Helga se sentó a su lado, sin saber porque apretó fuertemente las manos y se giró al chico

-ayer te vi con Lila en la feria del queso- expreso Helga un tanto dudosa

Brainy rio por lo bajo lo que sorprendió a la rubia

-tú estabas con Arnold- comento Brainy

Helga se congelo y Brainy sonrió tímido

La mañana era fría pero con la cálida compañía del sol que los envolvía, la brisa que pasaba a su alrededor movía las hojas de los arboles brindándoles una hermosa melodía natural, el silencio tranquilo y relajante pero por primera vez, Helga se sentía incomoda ante Brainy

-sabes… desde que te conozco… me has brindado una cálida amistad- le comento Helga a Brainy que la miraba atentamente –te lo agradezco- dijo

-¿me agradeces?- pregunto Brainy confundido

Helga lo miro, de igual forma, un tanto confundida

"_yo realmente lo admiro… pero no sé cómo agradecerle el que el me acepte tal cual soy" _pensaba Helga mientras miraba al chico

-solo… me agradeces- expreso Brainy un tanto desalentado bajando la vista

-yo… yo- este era el momento en el que Helga tenía una oportunidad de agradecerle a Brainy por siempre apoyarla aunque ella fingiera no necesitarlo

Su corazón se disparó, al ver que el chico no dejaba de mirar el suelo como si estuviera triste por algo, Helga quería animarlo pero ella no era tan buena en ello…

"_pero… este sentimiento, este latido… este palpitar… no es por un amigo... ¿Qué siento por Brainy?"_ pensaba Helga mientras se tocaba el pecho que latía desbocado y no podía dejar de mirar al chico

Lila se encontraba escondida detrás de uno de los arboles escuchando toda la conversación y miraba la escena celosamente mientras planeaba que hacer para poder quitar a Helga de su camino… Una idea ilumino su mente al recordar lo que había dicho Gerald sobre que Arnold la había rechazado y una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su rostro

"_lo lamento Helga… pero te lo advertí antes, estas en mi camino y voy a quitarte a toda costa" _pensaba Lila mientras seguía viendo la escena de lejos


	8. Rumores

8. Rumores

Helga estaba muy sonrojada y no podía ni sostenerle la mirada a Brainy que de alguna forma sentía un terrible vacío en su pecho

-solo… te agradezco por tratarme como a los demás- expreso Helga antes de levantarse y despedirse

-para mí no eres como los demás- susurro Brainy melancólicamente mientras veía como Helga se alejaba

La brisa fría le calo en sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras la rubia seguía corriendo sin dirección y con la mente perdida en sus pensamientos que le repetían una y otra vez: "_¿Qué siento por Brainy?"_ y fue al doblar en una esquina, chocas con esa persona y al verla sonreírle que todo el mundo a su alrededor volvió a iluminarse y sintió el calor del sol mañanero sobre su rostro

Arnold le ayudo a levantarse aun con esa sonrisa tímida y juguetona que provocaba en ella un sinfín de emociones

-¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?- le reclamo la rubia y fue cuando noto que Arnold aun sostenía su mano, su rostro se sonrojo y bajo inmediatamente la mirada para que el chico no lo notara

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Arnold preocupado al ver la reacción de la rubia

-Nada, torpe cabeza de balón- le grito Helga nerviosamente y de una jalón zafo su mano de la de Arnold

-lo que tú digas…- dijo Arnold –Hel-ga- parafraseo su nombre

La rubia lo miro directamente y entonces pudo ver que el rostro de él también estaba sonrojado pero aún mantenía esa sonrisa coqueta que hizo instintivamente que Helga sonriera

El viento se combinó con el calor del sol y algunas hojas que denotaban la llegada del otoño hicieron que el cabello rubio de Helga flotara con la brisa lentamente como si se detuviera el tiempo, sus penetrantes ojos azules, su respiración nerviosa y su rostro sonrojado le parecían a Arnold una enternecedora escena

Ahí estaban el uno frente al otro como si fueran buenos amigos o incluso parecían algo más que amigos, por la forma en que se veian con tanta confianza y con tanto cariño… a lo lejos Brainy veia la escena con cierto recelo y frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto fue cuando a su lado noto una sombra y miro que esta era de cierta pelirroja encargada de hacer que perdiera la paciencia, él se giró en dirección contraria a ella y dio un paso

-el la rechazo- expreso Lila con esa sonrisa maliciosa que espantaría a cualquiera

Brainy paro en seco al oír estas palabras como si su mundo dependiera de ello se giró perplejo y miro a Lila que lo observaba pero esta vez no sonrió se mantuvo firme y serena con una mirada que parecía ser sincera

-Él le dijo a Gerald que la rechazo- explico Lila mejor la situación aun con su mirada esperanzada de que el chico entendiera

Brainy miro de nuevo la escena donde Arnold y Helga se encontraban el uno frente al otro y como si fuera un juego de su imaginación, Arnold siguió caminando dejando a Helga completamente sola, el chico quiso correr hacia ella pero algo lo detenía, era como si sus pies no pudieran moverse vio como la rubia bajo la mirada al suelo y así se fue caminando como si hubiera sido derrotada, Brainy no podía creerlo por primera vez algo que Lila le decía había sido verdad, se giró para ver a la pelirroja pero esta ya no se encontraba a su lado, la busco hasta donde llegaba su vista pero parecía haber desaparecido, respiro hondo y fue entonces que sus pies reaccionaron y pudo caminar

Arnold caminaba con esa sonrisa todavía desfilando en su rostro

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- pregunto la pelirroja que había estado caminando a su lado

Arnold la miro con esos ojos esperanzados y llenos de un brillo singular que ella jamás había visto… el tiempo se detuvo para Lila y su mirada estaba clavada en el rostro del chico, era como si nunca lo hubiera apreciado tan claramente hasta ese momento, increíblemente se comenzó a sonrojar

-bueno, ya me voy- se despidió Arnold aun desbordando alegría y felicidad

-Ar…Arnold- le llamo Lila con voz tímida

Arnold la miro de reojo

-nada… olvídalo-expreso Lila recuperando su compostura

Arnold se despidió de ella y se fue alejando de la chica aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro

Lila tuvo sostuvo su mano fuertemente sobre su pecho pues sentía que su corazón se saldría de lo rápido que latía…

-¿Qué me pasa?- susurro Lila confundida

De nuevo se volvió lunes y el inicio de semana había comenzando su curso normal, exceptuando uno que otro rumor…

-oíste… Helga se le declaro a Arnold y el la rechazo- comentaban entre los pasillos

-con razón estaban pasando tanto tiempo juntos- se escuchaban los murmullos

-en serio creía que Arnold le iba a corresponder- expresaban desvergonzadamente

Brainy había escuchando cada uno de los rumores que corrian acerca de Helga que apenas llegaba a la escuela y acomodaba las cosas en su casillero, Brainy estaba decidido a ir hacia la chica cuando Arnold se le acerco a Helga y de una jalón la saco del lugar, Brainy cerro su mano fuertemente con la firme decisión de encontrar al responsable de dicho rumor

Lila caminaba junto con Rhonda y Nadine platicando sobre los últimos chismes y pararon justo en el casillero de Rhonda que curiosamente estaba a unos cuantos metros del de Helga

-escucharon que Arnold rechazo a Helga- expreso Rhonda mientras se retocaba un poco el maquillaje

-si… ¿creen que sea verdad?- pregunto Nadine curiosa

Lila no argumentaba nada

Brainy se acercó a ellas, Rhonda se giró enojada pues le bloqueaba toda la luz

-¿Qué quieres?- le recrimino

-¿Quién les dijo ese rumor?- exigió saber el chico

-¿para qué quieres saber?- Lila hablo por fin

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- le reto el chico a la pelirroja

Rhonda y Nadine estaban sorprendidas al ver lo furioso que estaba Brainy y la postura seria y sin una gota miedo de Lila hacia la mirada fría del chico

-Gerald- respondió Lila al ver que no ganaría esa batalla de miradas

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe a unos cuantos metros donde Arnold había golpeado fuertemente uno de los casilleros a unos cuantos metros de ellos y a su lado Helga que estaba perpleja ante la situación pues jamás había visto a Arnold tan enojado


	9. Un nuevo enemigo

9. Un nuevo enemigo

Todos miraban atónitos como la puerta de ese casillero que había golpeado Arnold estaba abollado por la fuerza del impacto pero lo que más preocupaba era esa mirada furiosa que tenía el rubio

Arnold dio la media vuelta más que frustrado cuando sonó la campana, Helga no entendía el comportamiento de sus compañeros y por qué ese nombre había causado tal reacción en el rubio ¿acaso no era Gerald su mejor amigo?

El día paso su rutina cotidiana, lo increíble fue la forma tan madura en la que Helga reacciono al enterarse de los rumores aunque no era la única confundida

Lila se encontraba sentada en una de las jardineras mientras leía un libro pero sus pensamientos eran más fuertes y no la dejaban concentrarse, una y otra vez apareció en su mente la imagen de un Arnold ilusionado, apasionado y que se le notaba a kilómetros que estaba enamorado, sin saber porque sintió su rostro llenarse de lagrimas

"_¿Qué me está pasando?" _Se preguntaba una y otra vez porque al recordarlo su pecho se hundía creando un profundo vacío

Levanto la vista encontrándose con Gerald que la miraba desde lejos

-¿Por qué me delataste?- pregunto el moreno indignado mientras se acercaba lentamente a la pelirroja

Lila se levantó limpiándose el rostro dispuesta a irse

-estas enamorada de Arnold- le reto Gerald, Lila se detuvo, su cuerpo denotaba su nerviosismo por ello no quería voltear a ver al moreno –porque él fue el único chico que te acepto tal cual eres- explico –y ahora dejaras que se vaya… ¿con Helga?- comento

Lila se sintió atacada, alzo su vista enfrente

-yo no soy como tu…- le explico la pelirroja confundiendo a Gerald -¿Por qué quieres lastimar a Helga?- pregunto girándose para quedar frente a él y retarlo con la mirada –yo no la puedo lastimar- confeso sincera –ella es buena- expreso y sonrió antes de dar la media vuelta y dejar al moreno petrificado

La brisa soplo como si quisiera ahuyentar a Gerald pero este no se rendiría fácilmente o al menos era lo que su sonrisa estupefacta parecía decir

-te equivocas… tú y yo somos iguales, Lila- susurro el joven y sus palabras parecían irse con el viento

Brainy que estaba sentado, de igual forma, en una de las jardineras miraba la escena expectante pero sonó la campana que finalizo el receso y regreso a la escuela

Helga se encontraba en la biblioteca acomodando algunos libros que acaba de leer cuando al final del pasillo se encontraba Gerald, Helga frunció el señal… era hora de enfrentarlo

Camino hasta él y quedaron el uno frente al otro

-esta vez… solo vengo a… aconsejarte- expreso Gerald pero Helga no bajo la guardia –te das cuenta que si sigues por este camino quien va a salir lastimado es Arnold- le llamo la atención

Helga se sorprendió ante tales palabras y estaba dispuesta a responder

-Arnold y tu son diferentes… no lo entiendes… me ha dejado de hablar a mí, ha cambiado su forma de ser contigo y si sigue así terminara siendo exactamente igual a ti- le explico Gerald confundiendo a la rubia cada vez más –será ignorado y alejado de los demás- comento

Helga mantenía la mirada firme pero esta prontamente comenzó a bajarla algo que le sorprendió a Gerald ¿Helga se estaba rindiendo?

-Arnold no cambio…- expreso Helga con un débil tono de voz –el… es así- explico –él es así con todos- comento

Gerald estaba más que sorprendido ante el comentario de la chica

-pero… tienes razón- susurro

Gerald la miro más que consternado… ¿había ganado?

-él y yo somos tan diferentes… ¿Cómo pude creer que el… podría fijarse en alguien como yo?- explico y alzo su mirada azulada sobre un Gerald que a pesar de sentirse victorioso tenía miedo ante la forma tan tranquila en la que Helga le había estado respondiendo

Helga solo sonrió tímidamente algo que tomo por sorpresa al moreno pues no había notado la sonrisa tan hermosa que la rubia poseía, Helga paso a su lado y siguió su camino aun con esa sonrisa sincera aunque algo forzada

Lila caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela como si ya no tuviera aliento para seguir y no tuviera cara para mostrar a los demás, al final de uno de los pasillos se encontraba Brainy recargado en la pared, se paró frente a ella y le sonrió

-sabía que en el fondo eras buena- confeso el chico

Lila quedo impresionada ante tales palabras pero bajo su mirada pues sabía que si seguía viendo al chico terminaría llorando pero su intento fue fallido pues de un segundo a otro ya se encontraba sollozando

-¿Qué tonta soy?- sollozo mientras intentaba parar su llanto en vano –él es un gran chico… pero no es para mí- confeso –aunque tampoco puedo rendirme- explico

Brainy la miro expectante… ¿Qué planeaba esta vez?

-lo siento, Brainy- explico –al menos, debo intentar decirle a Arnold lo que siento- comento

Brainy sonrió tímidamente ante la actitud perseverante de Lila

-si crees que es lo mejor- le animo mientras reía por lo bajo

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron dejando ver a Helga que salió corriendo a toda velocidad cubriéndose el rostro

-Helga- le llamo Brainy pero la rubia lo ignoro por completo y siguió su camino hacia la salida de la escuela -¿Qué… que rayos paso?- expreso frustrado viendo como la rubia se alejaba

Lila volteo hacia la biblioteca y se encontró con Gerald y su sonrisa victoriosa, cerró el puño y camino furiosa hacia la salida

Brainy de igual forma vio a Gerald sonreír maliciosamente

-ahora… yo seré tu enemigo, Pataki- susurro Gerald

Brainy entrecerró los ojos en señal de desacuerdo y tratando de entender el plan de Gerald

Lila corrió intentando alcanzar a Helga pero la había perdido pues no la veía por ningún lado, cansada y algo agitada se sentó en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras

-hola- le saludo Arnold, Lila volteo ligeramente sonrojada al ver al chico -¿Qué tienes?- pregunto el rubio al notar que Lila no reaccionaba en ningún sentido –bueno… me tengo que ir- expreso extrañado ante el comportamiento de la pelirroja –nos vemos- se despidió

-espera- susurro Lila con un apenas audible tono de voz –espera- grito finalmente

Arnold se giró confundido y miro a la pelirroja

Lila comenzó a sollozar y alguien coloco su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo… la pelirroja se giró y se encontró con esos ojos verdes tan expresivos, ese rostro preocupado, esos labios neutrales y esos cabellos rubios que se movían al ritmo de la brisa

"_¿era un sueño?"_ reacciono al ver a Arnold frente a ella… "_en mi sueño, ¿iba a confesarme?"_ comenzó a sonrojarse

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Arnold preocupado

Lila se cubrió el rostro con las manos para no observarlo y entonces vio a lo lejos a Gerald que le sonreía como si fueran cómplices…

La mente de la pelirroja se llenó de memorias sobre Helga, siempre estaba sola, siempre era ella solamente y ahora Arnold por fin le daba un poco de su atención, una atención que ella jamás había notado en el joven que a pesar de que su forma de ser fuera de un samaritano no podía evitar sentirse celosa ante el trato que le daba a la rubia

Lila frunció el ceño y levanto la vista al frente

-Arnold… ¿tu… rechazaste a Helga?- pregunto aun sabiendo cual iba a ser la respuesta

Arnold se sonrojo un poco y se rasco la cabeza dudoso en responder

-es que… la situación no fue así- explico Arnold –ella, no siente eso por mí- explico mientras en su rostro comenzó a figurar esa sonrisa tímida pero ilusionada

Lila lo miro confundida… entonces ¿si se le declaro?

Lila noto como Gerald comenzó a acercarse a ellos, su corazón latía desbocadamente y cuando Gerald estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos

-Arnold… yo- expreso Lila nerviosamente –yo… tengo algo que decirte- bajo la mirada y trago un poco de saliva

Gerald sonrió

-Gerald no fue el que esparció los rumores…- comento

La sonrisa de Gerald se esfumo y la mirada de Arnold se tornó neutral

-fui yo- susurro mientras comenzaba a sollozar

Gerald estaba impresionado ante tal confesión pero más que extrañado estaba confundido… ¿Por qué ahora defendía a Helga?

Brainy se giró para mirar a la pelirroja pues era claro que estaba mintiendo, entonces vio a Gerald y entendió el porqué de la situación

Arnold también estaba sorprendido, se levantó algo mareado y casi se caía pero avanzo a paso lento como no queriendo irse pero al final alejándose poco a poco de Lila


	10. Rivales

10. Rivales

Lila se soltó a llorar sin razón alguna cubriéndose el rostro completamente sonrojado

Gerald dio media vuelta desilusionado esperaba más de ella

Brainy se acercó a la pelirroja sentándose a lado de ella, levanto su mano pero se detuvo antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, sonrió tímidamente y acaricio la larga cabellera de la chica

Lila se levantó impresionada y se giró para verlo, la mirada de él era de sinceridad y no de burla como esperaba

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Brainy tranquilo

Lila detuvo su llanto y sostuvo su aliento para después dar un largo suspiro

-Arnold nunca te lo perdonara- expreso Brainy y se levantó para seguir su camino

-no lo hice… por el- confeso la chica mientras se limpiaba el rostro y en este comenzó a aparecer esa sonrisa que le dedico al rubio sin explicación alguna –esto no puede terminar- expreso Lila con su típico tono meloso de voz y le dio la espalda caminando en dirección contraria a la que él se dirigía

Brainy se encontraba más confundido de lo normal pero a su mente cayo aquel recuerdo de Helga que había salido corriendo de la biblioteca, era claro que no estaba bien y era lo que más le preocupaba… levanto su vista al cielo, rogando porque la rubia no hiciera nada tonto

Helga había llegado a su casa hecha un mar de lágrimas, corrió sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su llegada hasta su cuarto donde se encerró y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro a la cama mientras abrazaba a su oso de peluche y sollozaba una y otra vez

Sentía ese horrible vacío en su pecho, ese vacío que siempre temió volver a sentir, e incluso cuando se había acostumbrado a estar sola y pasar desapercibida por su vida adolescente, le dolía, sentía que le arrancaba un pedazo de alma y sobre todo, le estaban quitando los preciosos recuerdos que había estado acumulando hasta entonces

El pensar tanto hizo que le doliera la cabeza además de que sus ojos estaban secos de tanto llorar, pero Gerald tenía razón… terminaría lastimándolo, y esa fue la razón por la que se alejó, sabía que Arnold jamás podría ser feliz a su lado, porque son diferentes, él es tan amable, se preocupa por los demás, es por eso que todo el mundo lo aprecia y a su lado todo eso se desvanecería, Helga era todo lo contrario, es egoísta, grosera y teme que la lastimen pero jamás se le había ocurrido que podía lastimar a Arnold, esa ahora era su peor pesadilla, si era necesario se alejaría de él, aunque le costara tanto o incluso aunque eso la matara del dolor, tenía que hacerlo, Arnold jamás sería feliz a su lado y solo le quedaba aceptarlo

Fue que todos sus sentimientos se aclararon…

Brainy era su amigo, la cuidaba y siempre velaba por su bien, era algo que ella apreciaba y admiraba de él, nunca sintió algún otro interés pero Arnold… él era otro caso contrario, su forma de ser, su sonrisa, todo en él le encantaba, lo veía crudamente y tal cual era, nunca lo idealizo

Esto hizo que el profundo vacía volviera a ella, pues sabía que con esta decisión estaba descartando para siempre el tener algo que ver con Arnold, pero era cierto, tal vez el solo intentaba ser amable, él es así con todos incluso ella misma lo admitió, entre tanta confusión, llanto y desesperación la rubia se quedó dormida

La mañana llego más presurosa que cualquier otra o al menos así lo sintió ella, se levantó sin ánimos, de su armario saco su pantalones mas holgados, una blusa rosa de manga corta, ato su cabello en una coleta y se colocó una gorra, así salió de su casa con rumbo a la escuela

Brainy se encontraba en el salón de clases leyendo cuando una figura que apenas se movía entre los estudiantes llamo su atención, era Helga…

La rubia había llegado sana y salva a la escuela, caminaba por los pasillos sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie e incluso algunos que pasaba por los vacíos pasillos de la escuela y la confundían con algún fantasma, si camino hasta su salón donde se sentó en una de las bancas de atrás tratando de pasar desapercibida aunque no funciono pues cierto rubio con lentes la había estado siguiendo todo este tiempo y se acercó a ella dispuesto a que le contara todo pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por el profesor que había entrado al aula y tuvo que volver a sentarse en su lugar

En toda la clase, Brainy no pudo evitar mirar a Helga de reojo, esta parecía estar poniendo atención a la clase pero su rostro denotaba una profunda tristeza, por fin sonó la campana del cambio de clases y Brainy corrió para alcanzar a la rubia que se detuvo al ver quien estaba frente a ella, lentamente alzo su mirada y se encontró con la de el

Era normal esa conexión que ambos tenían entre ellos pues sin hablar se explicaban todo y esta vez no era la excepción y todo hubiera seguido normal sino fue por ese movimiento en el que Helga puso su mirada neutra y como si no hubiera visto al chico, paso a su lado y siguió su camino

Brainy se paralizo… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro lo ignoraba?

Las clases pasaron normalmente hasta la hora del almuerzo donde todos se encontraban en la cafetería, Gerald se acercó a la barra de buffet y tomaba sus alimentos

-no lo entiendes…- le comento Lila que de igual forma colocaba en su vajilla una porción de cada alimento –ella está acostumbrada a ser ignorada- explico

Gerald volteo instintivamente y justo miro la mesa donde Helga solía almorzar sola y como siempre allí se encontraba ella jugando con su comida y si no fuera porque la gorra pareciera que Helga hundía su cara en la crema de champiñones

-ella es así… no le afecta en absoluto esto- explico la pelirroja siguiendo su camino –pero… a él- señalo a Arnold que justo entraba en la cafetería

-tu eres la que no entiendes- le reto Gerald fuera de sus cabales –Arnold jamás te perdonara lo que hiciste- explico sintiéndose victorioso y de alguna forma tranquilo consigo mismo

-tu sabes… que yo no lo hice- expreso Lila con esa sonrisa sincera y tranquila como si en realidad no pasara nada

Gerald se desesperaba cada vez más pues no podía sostenerle la mirada, así cambio su mirada hacia Arnold que caminaba sonriente por entre las mesas hacia la de Helga

Helga lo miro acercarse, hizo su vajilla a un lado, tomo sus cosas, se levantó tranquilamente y le dio la espalda al rubio, caminando hacia la salida

La sonrisa ilusionada de Arnold se borró inmediatamente al ver como Helga se alejó, como pudo, llego a una de las mesas y se sentó con el rostro agachado y la mirada perdida

Gerald cayo en la cuenta de que todo eso había sido su culpa y sintió como si un balde frio le cayera de repente, se sentía impotente, había culpado a Helga de todo, no solo de haber alejado a Arnold sino que le guardaba rencor desde mucho antes, la culpaba de haber alejado a Phoebe de él…

-aquí… la rival de Helga… soy yo- le comento Lila aun con esa sonrisa ganadora en su rostro y camino hacia la salida de la cafetería dejando a Gerald estupefacto

Helga camino sin rumbo entre las jardineras y hasta que cansada se sentó en una de ellas, tomo uno de sus libros y lo comenzó a leer pero sus pensamientos no la dejaban concentrarse en su lectura y sin darse cuenta había comenzando a llorar, las lágrimas manchaban las páginas del libro, por primera vez debía admitir… que estaba sola

"_yo no soy así"_ se repetía a su misma mientras trataba de recomponer la compostura pero la tristeza la envolvía y alzo su vista como último recuerdo

Alguien coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros y se agacho a su altura, esa mirada sincera y comprensiva, esa sonrisa de amiga y de aliento, ese cabello negro siempre atado en una coleta y esos lentes negros que tanto había anhelado volver a ver estaba ahí frente a ella

-Phoebe- susurro emocionada

Helga se limpió el rostro una y otra vez, deseando que no fuera un juego de su imaginación pero no lo era… frente a ella se encontraba su mejor amiga en todo el mundo

Phoebe le sonrió amable y Helga le correspondió la sonrisa agradecida

-siempre llegas a salvarme- expreso agradecida

-para eso son las mejores amigas- le explico la joven sentándose a su lado

Arnold se levantó confundido ¿Qué había hecho para alejar a Helga?, camino hacia la salida, hasta una mano amiga que le abrió la puerta de la salida lo sorprendió, se giró confundido encontrándose con Gerald que no inmuto en ningún momento y solo esperaba que Arnold saliera

El rubio se adelantó pero paro en seco al ver quien se encontraba a lado de Helga

-¿Phoebe?- expreso confundido

Gerald miro inmediatamente en esa dirección encontrándose con la joven de cabello negro que reía gratamente con la rubia, el tiempo, su corazón y todo se detuvo para el… la persona que el más quería estaba a unos cuantos metros de el

-¿pero… cómo?- pregunto estupefacto

-yo le llame- explico Brainy que se encontraba a un costado de la salida en una de las jardineras leyendo un libro despreocupadamente

Arnold lo miro con recelo pero Gerald no podía dejar de ver a Phoebe


	11. El cumpleaños de Arnold

11. El cumpleaños de Arnold

Gerald estaba pálido e incluso sus manos temblaban nerviosamente cosa que Arnold noto

-¿te… sientes bien?- le pregunto preocupado el rubio

Gerald dio la media vuelta y entro de nuevo a la cafetería, completamente sonrojado mientras se golpeaba el pecho una y otra vez recargado en la puerta

Lila que almorzaba en una de las mesas cercanas, observaba la escena y dio un vistazo por la ventana, encontrándose con la posible causa de la reacción del moreno, está en lugar de amonestarse, sonrió con ternura mientras miraba a Helga

Phoebe aun abrazaba a Helga de los hombros y le sonreía nostálgicamente

-volviste- susurraba Helga emocionada

Arnold no podía dejar de mirar a la rubia, se sentía hipnotizado por ella pero fue hasta que sintió la mirada de Brainy sobre el que salió de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto al chico

Brainy de inmediato bajo la vista apenado

-te quiere- le susurro Brainy antes de seguir su camino

Arnold se sonrojo ante las palabras del chico, por un momento se imaginó a esa chica rubia diciendo esas palabras que por alguna extraña razón deseaba escuchar de ella

Sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos

-Phoebe- se acercó a saludar a su vieja amiga

-Arnold- la chica se levantó para abrazarlo

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que volverías?- pregunto el rubio

Phoebe miro a su amiga que se encontraba con la mirada agachada y jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente

-vine…- susurro Phoebe –por tu cumpleaños- se le ocurrió responder

Helga levanto la mirada hacia los buenos amigos que estaba parados frente a ella

-si mal no recuerdo… es el 7, ¿no?- afirmo Phoebe lanzándole la indirecta de Helga

-si… lo había olvidado- comento Arnold tímido

-Bueno, vamos Helga- le animo a la rubia que seguía mirando expectante la escena –tenemos mucho de qué hablar- le dijo antes de despedirse de Arnold

Helga aun confundida se levantó para seguir a su amiga dejando a Arnold completamente confundido que sonrió al recordar que Phoebe había regresado porque Brainy se lo pidió pero fue lindo que se acordara de su cumpleaños

Un vacío inundo su pecho al notar que la rubia le seguía ignorando sin motivo o razón alguno

La tarde paso normal, Helga y Phoebe salieron a caminar por el parque mientras platicaban…

-así que… cuéntame… ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?- pregunto Phoebe amistosa

Helga estaba dudosa en cuanto contarlo todo lo que había ocurrido con Gerald pues sabía que era un tema muy delicado para Phoebe

-sabes… yo tampoco recordaba que el cumpleaños de Arnold era en octubre- expreso Helga con la mirada perdida

Hasta ese momento Phoebe entendió que pasaba por la cabeza de Helga y porque todo siempre era relacionado con Arnold

-veo que has mejorado- le felicito

Helga estaba le miro confundida

-encontraste una mejor manera de expresar tus sentimientos por Arnold, maduraste- le explico Phoebe

-no… no creo que sea eso- comento la rubia mirando a un joven que se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque leyendo

Phoebe estaba impresionada al notar como Helga miraba a Brainy pues no entendía la situación

-alguna vez te ha ocurrido… que… conoces a alguien desde hace mucho tiempo y es la única persona que puede entenderte… pero tu solo te sientes…- Helga comento sin dejar de mirar a Brainy

-¿te sientes… confundida?- le ayudo Phoebe

-no… agradecida- explico Helga

Phoebe no entendía que era lo que Helga le intentaba decir pero algo era seguro, Helga y Brainy estaban más cerca que antes y eso era lo que podía representar una dificultad para que Arnold se acercase

-mírate… acabas de llegar y yo traumándote con mis problemas… mejor cuéntame… ¿Qué tal Japón?- Helga cambio abruptamente de tema

-bien… creo que… es la nueva potencia del mundo- explico Phoebe sin interés

Los días pasaban y las cosas no había mejorado para nada, Helga seguía ignorando a Arnold y, extrañamente, a Brainy

Era la hora del almuerzo y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, por asi decirlo, Helga almorzaba sola como de costumbre, Arnold almorzaba en la misma mesa que Lila y otros de sus compañeros aunque era extraño ver a Gerald por ahí, justo ese día se encontraba almorzando junto a Rhonda, Curly y Harold

Helga tampoco había probado bocado, no tenía nada de apetito, así que se levantó dispuesta a salir de la cafetería cuando alguien se paró detrás de ella y se giró encontrándose con Arnold que la miraba denotando una profunda tristeza, sus ojos estaban hundidos como si no hubiera dormido para nada y pasaba saliva nerviosamente

-¿Qué quieres?- le reto la rubia tirando los restos de comida de su charola a la basura

-quiero… invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo Arnold rápidamente para quitarse ese peso de encima que lo ahogaba

-gracias por invitarme… pero no creo poder ir- le respondió Helga a su atenta oferta y dio la media vuelta para ir a la salida

-acepta- le pidió Gerald amablemente

Helga se quedó petrificada al ver a quien tenía enfrente

-solo ve a su fiesta- le animo el moreno

Helga le miro confundida antes de que el moreno pasara justo a su lado

-sé que un lo siento no arreglara las cosas pero aun así… lo siento- expreso Gerald al pasar a lado de la rubia

Helga se quedó sin palabras al escuchar la posible disculpa de Gerald respecto a su comportamiento

-te perdono- dijo dadivosa antes de mirar al chico que le miraba completamente anonadado

Helga le sonrió antes de seguir su camino a la salida

Llego el sábado y ya todos se encontraban en esa antigua casona, disfrutando de la pequeña fiesta que había hecho la familia y amigos de Arnold para su cumpleaños número 18

Arnold reía divertido ante las irreverencias de sus amigos que le contaban chiste, lo felicitaban y le daban sus regalos

Helga estaba parada frente la puerta de esa casa, podía escuchar la música y las risas de sus compañeros, cerró los ojos imaginándose a Arnold sonreír y un viento abrazador la envolvió

Alguien la observaba, se giró encontrándose con Gerald que consigo llevaba un presente para el rubio y le sonrió a Helga

Helga retrocedió unos cuantos paso y dio la media vuelta

-yo no voy a entrar- admitió Gerald

Helga paro en seco y se giró para verlo, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo

-Helga… ¿puedes dárselo?- le pidió el moreno entregándole el regalo

Helga lo acepto dudosa pero le dedico una sonrisa a medias al moreno que dio la media vuelta y emprendió su camino

-cabeza de cepillo- le llamo la rubia provocando que Gerald la mirara divertido –no planeo decirle nada a Phoebe sobre lo que paso… así que no te preocupes- le comento la rubia antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta y entrar a la casa a paso decidido

Gerald estaba congelado al escuchar las palabras de Helga pero sonrio agradecido y miro al cielo antes de dar la media vuelta para volver a encaminarse

Helga casi se desparrama en la puerta, no podía hacerlo, sentía sus piernas temblar y que en cualquier momento caería, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y salió corriendo de la casa los más rápido posible

La rubia corrió lo más que pudo pero no llego muy lejos, se recargo en la pared del callejo y se sentó abrazándose a sus piernas mientras sollozaba miraba la ventana que era perteneciente a la habitación de Arnold

Podría decirse que ya todo estaba resuelto, había perdonado a Gerald y Gerald a ella, pero no era tan fácil acercarse a Arnold, ya no lo era…

La tarde fue cayendo, la brisa fría provoco que la fiesta acabara temprano, Arnold se encontraba ayudando a sus padres a recoger todo el desorden pero aunque se la había pasado bien en la fiesta debía admitir que algo le faltaba

-hijo, porque no vas a descansar- le animo Stella al ver como recogía desganadamente la basura

Miles se acercó al chico y le dio una palmada en la espalda

-animo, hijo- le dijo Miles colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de Arnold

-es que… yo estaba esperando algo- confeso el chico

Su padre le sonrió, pues sabía perfectamente que estaba esperando el chico

Helga se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, entonces noto que aun traía el regalo de Gerald en las manos y tenía que entregárselo a Arnold, alzo su vista y tuvo una gran idea

Subió por la escalera de emergencia hasta la ventana del chico, entro cuidadosamente y deposito el regalo de Gerald en la mesita de noche junto a la lámpara de Arnold

Junto a la lámpara se encontraba una foto de Arnold junto con sus padres sonrientes, recuerda a la perfección esa foto, fue de su viaje a San Lorenzo

-perdón- expreso llorando –no te traje ningún regalo- comento

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían a la habitación, Helga reacciono rápidamente, se limpió el rostro, rápidamente intento salir por la ventana y cayo por las escaleras de emergencia, las bajo rápidamente para no ser descubierta y se alejó lo más posible de la casa

Arnold entro en su habitación desganado, se acostó en su cama mirando al cielo, se giró hasta que vio en una de las ventana de su habitación, estaba atado ese lazo rosa…

* * *

><p><strong>Creyeron que lo habia olvidado, pues no! aqui esta otro capitulo... jejeje pero creo que sera todo por este fin de semana o... quien sabe ;) bueno, por cualquier cosa disfrutenlo <strong>


	12. Una decision que tomar

12. Una decisión que tomar

Arnold tomo con delicadeza aquel listón, lo observo por unos instantes y una ligera sonrisa se apareció en su rostro, decidió entonces atar el listón a su muñeca e irse a dormir… una nueva esperanza había renacido

Helga caminaba hacia la escuela, desganada, cansada, se sentía vencida, traicionada por sí misma, con la vista clavada en el suelo, sostenía su mochila sin ánimos sobre su hombro hasta que una sombra recargada en una de las jardineras de la escuela le llamo, la rubia lentamente alzo su vista para encontrarse con Brainy que le miraba

-¿podemos hablar?- le pidió el muchacho parándose frente a la rubia que le miraba dudosa pero a fin de cuentas acepto

Caminaban entre los pasillos, el uno al lado del otro sin decirse palabra alguna, Helga con la vista clavada en el suelo y Brainy con el rostro alzado pero mirada perdida

-no puedo- confeso Helga ante la mirada de confusión del rubio

Helga alzo su vista al frente encontrándose con un Arnold que caminaba decidido hacia ellos con un listón rosa atado a su muñeca, la chica se sorprendió ante tal acto, su cabello no lo había atado y ahora lo traía suelto, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

Arnold estaba a unos pasos, decidido a acabar con la confusión que existía entre ambos cuando la campana sonó, todos comenzaron a correr a sus salones y entre la gente se perdieron Brainy y Helga…

Aquella tarde Helga invito a Phoebe para platicar mientras daban un paseo por el parque, más que nada quería distraerse, ahora ambas amigas caminaban y platicaban amenamente de cosas sin importancia, como la escuela, sus compañeros

-sabes… los he extrañado muchísimo- confeso la pelinegra

Helga solo le dedico una sonrisa a medias

-y yo a ti- confeso la rubia

-veo que has cambiado mucho- explico Phoebe

Hasta ese momento Helga de tan sumida que estaba en sus pensamientos no se había percatado que la chica le observaba

-¿de qué hablas?- indago Helga un poco confundida

-pienso… que todos cambiaron- explico Phoebe desviando su mirada hacia otra parte –y es por eso… que pienso… probablemente- decía con notable dificultad

Helga le miraba atenta hasta que por su mente recurrió aquella posibilidad que tanto había deseado…

-no vas a volver a Japón- termino la oración Helga ante la mirada atónita de Phoebe, sin duda se notaba que era su mejor amiga por como la conocía a la perfección –tienes que- le exigió la rubia, Phoebe la miro confundida –eres muy buena, no arruines tu futuro por…- Helga no se atrevería a decir ese nombre de nuevo

-¿y si no es por el?- le recrimino Phoebe

-¿entonces, por quien sería?- exigió saber la rubia -¿por mi?- rio amargamente

Los ojos de Phoebe se humedecieron, tanto que ya no podía estar hablando con Helga, su mejor amiga, se levantó y salió corriendo de la escena, Helga que se había mantenido serena se derrumbó, aunque, por extraño que parezca, la rubia no podía llorar ni si quiera inmutarse solo rezaba porque su amiga no hiciera algo estúpido

Alguien estaba agachado frente a ella, mirándole…

-Brainy- expreso la rubia sorprendida limpiándose el rostro

-me debes una plática- le pidió el chico amablemente

¿Habría visto toda la pelea entre ella y Phoebe? Se preguntaba Helga

-no eres a la única que le afecta esta situación- se atrevió a argumentar el chico, Helga solo miraba el suelo mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente, sabía que si miraba al chico se soltaría a llorar

-debo ir a hablar con Gerald- expreso la rubia decidida

-si lo crees conveniente- le reto Brainy

Helga lo miro y ambos se sonrieron como buenos cómplices, la rubia se levantó dejando a Brainy completamente solo

Brainy miraba el sendero del parque por donde se había ido Helga hace unos instantes, mientras el viento se restregaba en su rostro, frio y helado como si le diera una cachetada, se giró para protegerse y se encontró con esa joven pelirroja que de igual forma había visto todo

-¿Por qué siempre apareces así?- le exigió saber Brainy

-me hace bien hablar contigo- expreso la pelirroja ignorando por completo el comentario anterior del chico y caminando hacia el para sentarse en la misma banca

-yo solo quiero ayudarla- expreso Brainy sincero pues sabia de las verdaderas intenciones de Lila

-yo tampoco quiero herirla- confeso la pelirroja con la vista al frente y su típica sonrisa coqueta –pero… estoy pensando seriamente confesarle a Arnold lo que siento por él y eso tal vez le lastime- explico

-¿crees que Arnold siga sintiendo lo mismo?- pregunto Brainy sarcástico

-no, es solo que… necesito decirlo… necesito quitarme este peso de encima- explico –y tu también deberías hacerlo- le aconsejo

-Helga tiene demasiados problemas como para que me le sume yo- expreso el chico conformista

Lila rio tímidamente y le dedico una sonrisa al chico antes de levantarse e irse dejando al chico más confundido de lo normal… tal vez Lila tenía razón y debía intentarlo aunque la rubia no sintiera nada por el

Pero Lila tenía otros planes…

Arnold se encontraba en su habitación, dando vueltas mientras pensaba como acercarse a la rubia, hasta ese momento fue que sintió la ausencia de no tener a un amigo a quien contarle todo, fue cuando su mirada fue capturada por esa pequeña caja que se encontraba en su escritorio y hasta ese momento noto, se acercó y la tomo… tal vez era un regalo de sus padres

Lo abrió lentamente y quedo impresionado con el presente, era un llavero en forma de avión, lo miro incrédulo y busco el dueño dicho presente pero no encontró alguna señal hasta que noto en la caja una firma… "GJ"

-Gerald- susurro

Lila camino hasta la casa del moreno e incluso este se sorprendió ante su presencia

-sabes… ¿Por qué regreso Phoebe?- le comento la pelirroja fríamente

-no… y no lo quiero saber- afirmo el moreno decidido

-no va a volver a Japón, ¿lo sabias?- le informo

Fue entonces que Gerald le miro confundido ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso?

-no va a volver por ti- explico la pelirroja –¿vas a dejar que arruine toda su vida?- le recrimino

Gerald estaba impresionado ante la actitud de la pelirroja, jamás había imaginado que fuera así

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- le exigió saber el moreno

-Helga- expreso Lila –además… le confesé quien fue realmente el que esparció los rumores y pienso decírselo a Arnold- comento

-no es necesario- le reprendió Gerald señalando a Arnold que había escuchado toda la conversación y de igual modo miraba atónito a Lila –fui yo… quien dijo todo eso sobre Helga- confeso Gerald –y ahora… lo estoy pagando- expreso triste y melancólico mientras miraba a la pelirroja

Lila estaba impresionada, jamás imagino que Gerald llegaría a rendiré y menos si lo amedrentaba con Phoebe pero lo que más le preocupaba era como lo iba a tomar Arnold

* * *

><p><strong>ola n.n, como muy probablemente no pueda subir capitulo este fin de semana, decidi adelantarlo, aqui esta... asi que, disfrutenlo ;) <strong>


	13. Las festividades

13. Las festividades

Arnold simplemente dio la media vuelta y se fue

-bien… has ganado- le dijo Gerald a Lila dándose por vencido –solo… no lo lastimes… porque en ese caso… tendré que meterme- explico

Lila estaba frustrada, confundida, sentía la sangre hervir y le quemaba por dentro, aunque hubiera ganado no sentía esa satisfacción…

Arnold caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que dar la vuelta en una esquina choco con alguien… con ese alguien

-fíjate por donde vas, torpe cabeza de balón- le regaño Helga como siempre y se levantó rápidamente pero Arnold le tomo del brazo y le miro confundiendo a la chica -¿Qué quieres?- le dijo tranquilamente pero con su tono de voz amenazante

-¿Por qué me has ignorado todo este tiempo?- pregunto Arnold directo ya no quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto –dime… fue por lo que hizo Gerald- indago

Helga se sorprendió… ¿ya sabía todo?

-yo… yo… no sé de qué estás hablando- zafo su brazo de la mano de Arnold y antes de continuar caminando –y para que lo sepas… tú no eres tan diferente a el- comento dejando al chico completamente intrigado

Helga camino amenazante como si al decir eso hubiera dejado las cosas en claro pero dentro de sí misma sabía que no era verdad, decidió dejar la plática con Gerald para otro día pues no tenía ánimos de tener otra pelea

Las festividades se acercaban y todos comenzaban a actuar animados y unidos… así llego Halloween y con esto el conteo para el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno

Helga se encontraba almorzando sola en la cafetería mientras escuchaba a los chicos comentar de la famosa fiesta que hacia año tras año Rhonda Lloyd, termino sus alimentos, tomo su libro y salió a las jardineras donde había más tranquilidad, caminaba leyendo pues se le había hecho ya una costumbre y vio entonces recargado en el mismo árbol de siempre a ese joven

-me debes una plática- le comento el chico divertido

-no quiero hablar- le explico la joven mal humorada y continuo su camino con la vista clavada en las palabras de Charles Dickens

-sabes que a mí no me puedes engañar- le comento Brainy siguiéndole de cerca pero Helga no se inmuto –aunque parece que me ocultas algo… dime… ¿ocurrió algo el fin de semana?- pregunto

Helga se paró por fin, quito la vista de su libro y miro al chico efímeramente

-hablemos tranquilamente- le pidió amable a la joven

Solo así Helga acepto, camino dominante hasta una de las jardineras y se sentó colocando sus manos sus piernas con la vista clavada y miro a Brainy con su típica mirada amenazante

-me quiero acercar a ti porque eres la única que ha sido capaz de aceptarme tal cual soy, por lo cual te agradezco, pero sé que puedo llegar a ser molesto, disculpa- expreso Brainy arrepentido

-no eres molesto- comento Helga fríamente –eres mi amigo y tengo que aceptarte tal cual eres- le confeso

-¿amigo?- susurro Brainy pensativo mientras miraba al cielo para después girarse a la chica y sonreírle

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Helga nerviosamente al ver la sonrisa del chico

-los amigos tienen confianza entre si y se cuentan todo- le explico Brainy

-no soy de esa clase de amigos- se negó Helga a contarle la situación

Brainy rio

-lo sé, eres diferente… siempre lo fuiste- explico antes de levantarse –bien, sigue leyendo- le animo antes de irse

Helga se encontraba confundida y miraba al cielo hasta ese momento noto lo hermosamente azul que era incluso para ser noviembre

-Hola-le saludo Lila y sentó a lado de ella

Helga le miraba dudosa

-quería decirte… que… estoy planeando confesarle mis sentimientos a Arnold- le comento la pelirroja

-¿y eso a mí qué?- le recrimino Helga groseramente

-creí que debías saberlo… si te das cuenta… Arnold sabe que te gusta pero tu jamás se lo has dicho directamente- explico Lila –no quiero que me ocurra lo mismo… tan solo quiero que lo tenga en cuenta- comento

Helga tenía que admitir que era verdad pues aquella vez en industrias futuro cuando abrió por fin su corazón ante el rubio el hizo que se retractara… o ¿en realidad fue ella?, nunca se le había confesado al chico formalmente

-un amor que no se confiesa temprano puede llegar a lastimar- explico Lila antes de levantarse y componer su compostura para volver a la escuela

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la rubia como martillazos al alma, Arnold no era el típico chico popular que andaba con todas pero a la vez con ninguna, siempre fue respetuoso en ese aspecto y tal vez, solo tal vez, fue porque sabía de sus sentimientos y no quería herirla, en su interior aún estaba esa posibilidad pero como comprobarlo…

Noviembre paso volando como las hojas de los árboles que iban cayendo para darle paso a la primera nevada que indicaba la llegada del invierno

Helga caminaba por el parque presurosa y expectante, la fría brisa le rozaba las mejillas y se entre mezclaba con su cabello, llevaba días de no hablarle a Phoebe y eso que se encontraba más cerca que antes, fue por eso que se encontraba ahí, esperando encontrarse con su amiga para aclarar mal entendidos, camino y camino hasta adentrarse más en el parque y en la fuente donde siempre se quedaban de ver no se encontraba aquella pelinegra, delgada y rasgos finos sino aquel joven de cabello rubio que tantos suspiros le había robado y ahora pareciera que todos y cada uno de esos susurros que había emitido rogando por su atención habían sido escuchado

La brisa soplo cuando Helga se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de Arnold y ambos se miraban entre sí, nerviosos y confusos…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le reto la rubia

-vengo a hablar contigo- le explico

-pues yo no quiero hablar contigo… de hecho me quede de ver con Phoebe- le comento la rubia acercándose a la fuente –así que vete- le pidió

-Phoebe no vendrá- explico Arnold

Helga le miro retadoramente

-¿y cómo estas tan seguro?- le grito enojada

-yo le pedí que te citara… recuerdas… me has estado evitando- le explico Arnold seguro de si

-y debe de haber un razón, ¿no crees?- comento Helga levantándose –me voy- dijo antes de dar la media vuelta y seguir caminando

-te ves muy hermosa- le alago Arnold

Helga se sonrojo, se había puesto un blusón rosa con una camisa de cuello de tortuga y mangas tres cuartos, con mallas y sus típicos converse y ahora como Arnold traía su listón rosado atado en su muñeca, la rubia solía traer su cabellera rubia suelta, lo que le hacía ver más femenina

-por favor, concédeme esta cita- le pidió Arnold amable, la rubia acepto

Ambos rubios caminaban en el parque y aunque estuvieran el uno al lado del otro se notaba la distancia entre ellos

-Arnold…- le llamo Helga obteniendo la completa atención del rubio –si alguna chica se te declarara que le dirías- se atrevió a preguntar

-lo mismo que tú le dirías a cualquier joven que se te declarara- respondió Arnold

-¿y tú qué crees que diría?- le grito frustrada

-que ya tienes a alguien especial- respondió Arnold tranquilizando a la rubia

-oye… y sobre lo de Gerald- intento aclarar la situación pero Arnold le interrumpió negando rotundamente con la cabeza

-se lo que ocurrió con Gerald… pero tranquila… todo está bien- explico mostrándole ese dije en forma de avión que colgaba de su cuello

Helga estaba impresionada, sin duda Gerald era de las pocas personas al igual que ella que conocían a la perfección a Arnold, y ambos sabían que su mayor sueño siempre ha sido y será viajar por el mundo entero, así como su buen corazón viaja alrededor de todas las cálidas personas que este se llegue a encontrar

La nieve comenzó a caer de pronto y todos los que estaban en el parque se sorprendieron pues era la llegada del invierno, aunque ciertos rubios solo se dedicaban a mirarse el uno al otro sin notar que a su alrededor caía la nieve como decoración de la escena


	14. No es un adios, es un hasta luego

14. No es un adiós es un hasta luego

Las festividades estaban por terminar así como las vacaciones de invierno y por ello algunas personas aprovechaban para disfrutar en compañía de amigos y sus seres queridos, caso similar al de Helga que se encontraba platicando con Phoebe en un Slaussen's

-¿volverás a Japón?- pregunto Helga mientras tomaba de su malteada

-ya te dije que no- le respondió Phoebe desinteresada

Helga le reto con la mirada pero Phoebe no se inmuto e incluso le sostuvo la mirada persistente

-¿Por qué…?- comento Helga mirando a su amiga más tranquilamente pero Phoebe le miro confundida -¿Por qué no hablas con él?- le sugirió

Phoebe empalideció, sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba Helga pero por alguna razón había tratado de evitar ese tema durante toda su visita aunque ahora que planeaba quedarse debía de volver a tocar ese punto

FLASHBACK

Habían regresado de la selva de San Lorenzo, Phoebe y Gerald eran los únicos que sabían perfectamente la situación de Arnold y Helga, además de ser un secreto entre ellos era una cosa en común de la que hablar

-¿Qué piensas sobre lo que ha pasado?- pregunto Phoebe curiosa al moreno

-es extraño… Arnold y Helga… algo que jamás me imagine- confeso el moreno –pero… supongo que es algo bueno- explico

-espero que cuando vuelva Arnold logren aclarar las cosas- expreso Phoebe

-además, fue un viaje divertido…- comento Gerald

Un profundo silencio se apodero del momento, Phoebe miraba a Gerald y el moreno miraba a la chica, esperando el momento en el que poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia hasta que sintieron el rozar de sus labios

FLASHBACK

Los ojos de Phoebe se perdieron en la humedad de su mirada mientras era observada por Helga que aunque no quisiera admitirlo le dolió ver así a su amiga pero tenía que hacerle ver la realidad

Gerald, mientras tanto, se encontraba sentado frente al pórtico de esa antigua casona que conocía a la perfección y estaba dudoso junto a la puerta pensando en si tocar o no cuando se dio por vencido y decidió mejor irse la puerta se abrió…

-no pensabas tocar- le reto el rubio

Gerald se petrifico al escuchar su voz detrás de él, lentamente se giró y miro que de su cuello colgaba ese dije lo que le hizo sentirme más en confianza

-¿podemos hablar?- le pregunto Arnold

Gerald sonrió

-creo que debía ser yo quien dijera eso- comento el moreno divertido

Arnold le invito a pasar pero Gerald prefirió invitarlo a él a sentarse en el viejo pórtico, el rubio acepto y ahí estaban sentados como en los viejos tiempos en los que disfrutaban de las cosas burdas de la vida y eran felices sin saberlo

-cuanto tiempo- suspiro Gerald

-¿la dejaras ir?- pregunto Arnold despreocupado

Gerald se quedó con la vista perdida en la nada, habían pasado demasiadas cosas y no quería volver a lo mismo, todo había cambiado, excepto… los sentimientos que tenía hacia Phoebe

-no lo sé- respondió con voz apenas audible

-yo creo que si lo sabes- le animo Arnold –sé que quieres mucho a Phoebe, pero… si están destinados a ser el uno para el otro, nada los puede separar- expreso

Gerald le miro esperanzado

-siempre de samaritano- le dijo divertido a lo que Arnold rio tímido

Las semanas pasaron muy rápido y sin darse cuenta estaban a unos cuantos días de iniciar su último año en la escuela preparatoria de Hillwood y prepararse para la universidad

Helga se encontraba en el parque leyendo en la misma banca de siempre cuando Arnold, que pasaba casualmente por ahí, la vio y se acercó a ella

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto Helga retadoramente sin quitar la vista de su libro

-¿no planeas hacer nada?- insistió Arnold sorprendido

-yo quiero que Phoebe sea feliz… y si ella quiere quedarse, está bien- explico Helga –yo la apoyare- confeso apartando por fin la vista de su lectura

-yo también quiero ver a Gerald feliz… pero… Phoebe no lo será nunca a su lado si por su culpa no puede realizar sus sueños- expreso Arnold frustrado

Helga suspiro

Cierto joven de tez morena caminaba por las calles de la ruidosa ciudad despreocupado y sumido en sus pensamientos y como si sus pies se movieran solos camino hasta la casa de esa joven pelinegra que el tanto conocía y había extrañado todo ese tiempo

Phoebe que justo salía de su casa se congelo al ver a Gerald parado frente a su pórtico

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto nerviosa

Gerald instintivamente corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, Phoebe podía sentir la respiración acelerada del muchacho y como su corazón latía desbocado, a ella solo le quedo corresponderle el abrazo, débilmente rodeo al chico y lo acerco un poco más a el

-¿y ahora qué?- le reclamo Phoebe entre lagrimas

-sé que esto no cambiara nada… pero ya no podía resistir el hecho de que estuvieras tan lejos de mí- confeso el moreno mirando los ojos de la joven ligeramente sonrojada

-es… es… por eso que decidí quedarme- expreso la joven emocionada

-no…- susurro Gerald tensando el momento, Phoebe le miro –ese es tu sueño, ve por el… no quiero ser yo quien lo impida- confeso

Phoebe le sonrió

-yo siempre voy a esperarte- le explico volviendo a abrazar a esa joven

Al día siguiente, los buenos amigos se encontraban en el aeropuerto para despedirse de Phoebe quien volvería a Japón

-solo un año más- le dijo Phoebe a Helga apretando sus manos fuertemente

-suerte- le deseo la rubia

Arnold se limitó a abrazarle y Phoebe sonrió ante tal acto

-pasajeros del vuelo 1518, favor de abordad por la puerta dos, traer en mano pasaporte y boleto de abordaje- anunciaron

Phoebe abrazo de nuevo a los rubios y se despidió de Gerald que solo observaba la escena un poco distante pero al ver que la chica estaba dispuesta a irse, el moreno corrió hasta ella y sorpresivamente la beso…

Helga rio divertida ante los impulsos adolescentes de Gerald y Arnold solo sonreía

-si el destino los junto, ya no los puede separar- expreso Arnold

Helga le miro un poco sonrojada ante las palabras que hace poco había escuchado del rubio que le sonreía

-dame tu mano- le pidió Arnold

Helga dudosa alzo su mano temblorosa en la que Arnold coloco un listón azul, la rubia miro el listón atado a su muñeca y Arnold le mostro su mano en la que se encontraba atado ese listón rosa

El rubio se acercó precipitadamente a Helga, por lo que esta se sonrojo, sintió entonces como Arnold la tomaba de su mano donde ahora se encontraba atado ese listón azul, la atrajo hacia él y de un momento a otro, ambos rubios corrían por el aeropuerto hacia la ventanilla de despegues, el cabello rubio de Helga le cubría un poco el rostro a cada paso con sus penetrantes ojos azules miro a Arnold que corría sonriente, desvió un poco la mirada hacia la rubia y le sonrió provocando que esta se sonrojara…

Ahí estaban observando a ese avión partir, Arnold sostenía con su mano que tenía atado ese listón rosa la mano de Helga que ahora tenía ese listón azul y sin darse cuenta, juntos observaron aquel hermoso amanecer…

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon :'( se que no he actualizado pero aqui esta... ya empieza la recta final de este fanfic asi que disfrutenlo... n.n y gracias por leer <strong>

**ADIOS **


	15. Día de San valentín

15. Día de San Valentín

Helga llegaba a la escuela como de costumbre, camino por los pasillos mientras miraba extrañada la decoración, habia olvidado por completo que en mañana seria día de san valentin, llego hasta el salón y se sento junto a Brainy que leia distraídamente un libro y en cuanto vio llegar a la rubia le miro

-¿Qué?- le reto Helga frustrada mientras sacaba hojas y su pluma

-¿se te olvido, no es asi?- expreso Brainy divertido ante la cara de frustración de Helga

-a mi que me debe importar san valentin- le recrimino Helga

-¿Qué le vas a regalar?- pregunto Brainy volviendo a su lectura

-que no escuchaste… no me importa- grito Helga furiosa al ser ignorada por el chico pero Brainy solo tuvo que mirarla directamente para que la rubia dijera todo –no lo se- confeso la chica -¿chocolates?- expreso dudosa

Brainy le sonrio y continuo con su lectura

El primer bloque de clases paso normal e inclusive lentamente, como si el tiempo quisiera torturar a Helga y ponerla a pensar sobre el regalo ideal para Arnold… pero, ¿Por qué habría de darle algo? No eran amigos e incluso habia días en los que se ignoraban completamente asi que porque se torturaba tanto, pensaba Helga mientras jugaba con su almuerzo distraídamente, acto que cierto pelirroja habia notado y sonrio ante la inocencia de Helga

Biología, era la clase en la que Helga podía distraerse sin ser descubierta, pues acaba su trabajo rápidamente y el resto de la clase era descubrir su Sheakspear interior en las ultimas hojas de su cuaderno… poemas, canciones, rimas y cartas dedicadas a un solo joven que jamás habrían de ser conocidas por algún otro mortal, ojeaba distraídamente su cuaderno cuando se detuvo en una pagina donde se encontraba plasmada aquella idea…

-Cecile- susurro Helga sorprendida

Las clases habían acabado y Arnold se dirigía a su casillero cuando cierta chica pelirroja le sonrió y se acercó a el

-¿planes para mañana?- pregunto Lila curiosa

La sonrisa en el rostro de Arnold se esfumo cuando recordó que mañana seria día de san Valentín y en todo el día no había visto a la rubia que tanto le robaba el aliento últimamente, así que prefirió ignorar la pregunta, solo sonrió de lado y siguió su camino

-¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?- le comento la pelirroja al ver que el chico se alejaba

Arnold se detuvo en seco, aquellas palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar de esa joven en su infancia ahora estaban siendo pronunciadas pero él no podía expresar nada, no porque estuviera sorprendido sino porque en realidad ya no sentía lo mismo, ahora esas palabras desearía escucharlas de otra persona

-n-no…- expreso nervioso pero a la vez seguro –la verdad, es que no quiero hacer nada- le explico sincero

Lila sonreía pero por dentro se sentía estúpida

-entiendo- le comento con su típico tono amable de voz, trago un poco de saliva y sonriente acompaño al muchacho hasta su casillero

Arnold abrió su casillero y de este cayo una carta, la levanto inmediatamente y la miro confundido

-¿de quién es?- pregunto Lila curiosa mirando la carta que era sostenida por un Arnold nervioso

"_Arnold_…

_Trate de llamarte, la última vez, aun no lo entiendo, no puedo negarlo solo porque se trata de ti… mi amor solo crece y quiero verte otra vez _

_Mañana es día de san Valentín y me preguntaba: ¿quieres ser mi cita esa noche? _

_Cecile" _

Arnold tuvo que sostenerse de su casillero para no caer de la impresión,

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto Lila al ver que el chico casi se desmayaba -¿Qué dice? ¿De quién es?- insistió

Arnold, solo sonrió, cerro su casillero y como si Lila fuera invisible, salió de la escuela presuroso con una alegría inmensa ante la vista atónita de la pelirroja que cambio su rostro amable por uno de frustración

Arnold llego a su casa cantando, tanto que impresiono a sus padres de lo feliz que se le veía

-supongo que tienes una cita mañana- le comento su padre al ver como el chico sacaba del viejo refrigerador el jugo

-¿se puede saber con quién?- pregunto su madre con cierto recelo

Arnold tomo un poco de jugo antes de sonreír

-Cecile- comento y sus padres sonrieron esperanzados pues sabían perfectamente de quien estaba hablando Arnold

Helga entregaba su ultimo pedido que curiosamente fue en la dulcería donde se quedó un buen rato observando los chocolates, pensando si sería buena idea llevarle algún presente, aunque sus pensamientos se detuvieron… la pregunta que ahora la atormentaba era ¿debía asistir a la cita? Camino distraídamente hasta que se encontró con esa figura larguirucha de ese joven rubio de ojos azules y lentes que le miraba como si la hubiera estado esperando todo ese tiempo

-¿Qué debería regalarle?- se preguntaba Helga mientras pensaba y pensaba

-no creo que debas darle algo comprado- le dijo Brainy sincero –deberías hacer algo por el… algo al estilo… tu- le animo

Helga le sonrió y llegaron justo frente a la dulcería, la rubia entro sin hacerle caso a Brainy, compro algunos chocolates y salió de la dulcería

-hasta mañana- se despidió la rubia contenta pero Brainy solo le miro confundido

Helga paso la noche sentada frente a su escritorio, con una hoja de papel y un lápiz mientras pensaba que escribir pero todo lo que escribía sonaba cursi y hasta cierto punto, bobo, así que lo arrugaba y lanzaba al bote de basura… se miró al espejo y miro su rostro a través de ella misma, su verdadero interior, miro aquella hoja de papel frente a ella y comenzó a escribir

Era la hora del almuerzo, Arnold corrió hasta la cafetería pero encontraba a esa rubia por ningún lado, dispuesto a seguir buscándole, Lila le detuvo con un paquete de chocolate

-son para ti- le dijo la pelirroja entregándole el paquete

-gracias- respondió Arnold apenado –disculpa, no te traje nada- le comento

-no es necesario- le comento la pelirroja, el silencio se tornó incomodo, algo que jamás había pasado entre ellos –A-Arnold… tengo que decirte algo- expreso Lila nerviosa atrayendo la completa atención del rubia –yo… yo… quiero saber… si tu… aun sientes algo por mí- expreso la muchacha

Arnold le miro sorprendido pero sonrió

-no, me di cuenta de que… te quiero… pero como…- le explico Arnold amable

-no lo digas- le pidió Lila nerviosamente –así está bien- le expreso –creo que… Helga esta la biblioteca- le comento

Arnold sonrió y salió corriendo camino a la biblioteca dejando a Lila consternada, su mirada se había tornado de enojo y frustración y sus labios expresaban furia, casi estaba segura que mataría al primero que le hablara, entonces se dio cuenta que alguien había estado espiando la escena de cerca y sonrió

-tenías razón… no somos iguales- afirmo segura

Helga se sorprendió mientras sostenía una bolsa de chocolates fuertemente contra su pecho pues había sido descubierta ahora Lila estaba frente a ella

-yo al menos… lo intente- confeso orgullosa y miro a la rubia que estaba impresionada –tu nunca se lo dirás- le reto –si pensabas darle esos chocolates déjame decirte que hay alguien más- estas palabras se clavaron el mente de Helga como un martillazo al alma –hoy tiene una cita con ella- le explico antes de dar media vuelta e irse

-e-e-n realidad- le llamo Helga –estos son para ti- le explico entregándole la bolsa de chocolates que efectivamente contenía una tarjeta con el nombre de la pelirroja

Lila tomo la bolsa sorprendida y miro a Helga retirarse con dignidad como si lo que hablaron hace unos momentos no le hubiera afectado en absoluto, día del amor y la amistad, Lila noto que nadie le había regalado algo, camino hasta las jardineras donde abrió la bolsa y comía los chocolates saboreando uno por uno hasta que noto que no era la única con los mismos chocolates, Brainy se encontraba sentado justo frente a ella mientras leía comía los mismo chocolates que ella, solo sonrió mientras disfrutaba de los chocolates y, de algún modo, de la compañía de Brainy

Helga llego a tiempo a su cita, pasaron los minutos y Arnold no se veía por ningún lado, la rubia se levantó dispuesta a irse cuando comenzó a sonar una canción

Arnold apareció cantando mientras su abuela le acompañaba en el piano, camino hasta la rubia a quien le entrego un ramo de rosas

- Trate de llamarte porque yo tampoco lo entiendo, solo se… que quiero verte otra vez - le canto le Arnold ya cuando estaba junto a ella

Helga se sonrojo cuando a canción acabo y el sentir a Arnold tan cerca de ella, Helga saco de su bolsa esa carta y se la entregó al rubio

Arnold le sonrió mientras comenzaba otra canción y este le invitaba a bailar, bailaba el vals improvisado a mitad del restaurant mientras otras parejas también se levantaban a bailar…

-Feliz día de San Valentín, mi querida Cecile- le susurro Arnold al oído

-ha sido el mejor san Valentín de todos- confeso Helga sonriente

A Arnold le gustaba verla sonreír, eran escasas las veces que Helga realmente sonreía por ser feliz, y le daba gusto que todos y cada uno de esos momentos habían sido a su lado

-aun no es todo- le explico el rubio tomando la mano de Helga y entregándole un pequeño dije en forma de "A" y mostrándole que en su mano justo en aquel listón rosa colgaba un dije en forma de "H"

Arnold junto sus manos, Helga al ver como se acercaba tan de repente el rubio, agacho su cabeza lo que provoco que juntaran sus frentes mientras se miraban el uno al otro sonrientes, Arnold no pudo evitarlo y la abrazo fuertemente mientras bailaban ese vals del día de san Valentín…

* * *

><p><strong>lo se, lamento no haber actualizado pero es que no tengo nada de tiempo, aunque aqui esta... ya pronto saldre de vacaciones y terminara u.u buu pero les encantara el final jejeje ok, eso es todo, saludos... ADIOS! <strong>


	16. Todo sigue igual

16. Todo sigue igual

Lila caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela mientras escuchaba ciertos rumores que habían acerca de Arnold y Helga, hasta que llego al casillero donde el rubio se encontraba acomodando sus libros

-Hola- le saludo la pelirroja con amabilidad

-Hola- le respondió Arnold mientras cerraba su casillero y Lila aprecio ese curioso listón rosado con el dije en forma de "H" –Lila- le llamo el rubio preocupado al ver que la pelirroja se había perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué tal tu cita de día de San Valentín?- pregunto nerviosa al ser descubierta por los intrigantes ojos verdes que poseía el muchacho

-muy bien… y ¿saliste a algún lado?- pregunto el chico más que curioso por compromiso porque el realmente siguió su camino hacia su salón de clases

-no- respondió la pelirroja melosamente con su típica sonrisa

La campana sonó anunciando el inicio del primer bloque de clases

-bueno, me voy- se despidió el muchacho antes de perderse entre los pasillos y alguno que otro alumno que llegaba tarde a clases

La pelirroja le observo alejarse y al dar la media vuelta para dirigirse a su salón, vio llegar a Helga, tarde y presurosa, como siempre, corrió hasta su casillero casi trastabillando, saco sus libros sin importar cual tomo y los metió en su mochila al aventón hasta que sintió la fría mirada de Lila sobre ella, la rubia le observo

-corre- le animo Lila como burlándose

La rubia siguió su camino, ya más tranquila, a su salón sin tener la menor idea de que Lila le observo aquel listón azul con un dije en forma de "A"

La pelirroja frunció el ceño en señal de frustración, mientras almorzaba rodeada de gente que ella no conocía muy bien pero sin embargo se hacían llamar sus amigos, a lo lejos observo a Gerald almorzar divertido entre la pandilla de siempre, Helga, de igual forma, almorzaba en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería, Arnold hablaba con alguno que otro compañero mientras se dirigía a su respectiva mesa… todo seguía igual

Helga se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo entretenidamente cuando alguien se sentó frente a ella, lentamente bajo el libro y miro a la pelirroja observarle detenidamente

-¿Qué?- le pregunto la rubia anonadada por el comportamiento de Lila

Lila desvió su mirada a la mano que tenía atado aquel listón azul y luego miro a la rubia que instintivamente cubrió el listón y reto a la pelirroja con la mirada a lo que esta sonrió

-¿aún no te rindes?- le reto Brainy que sentó junto a Lila en una de las jardineras a la salida de la escuela

-ella es muy cobarde- expreso la pelirroja sonriente mientras dejaba de jugar con su celular para mirar al rubio

-no la provoques, ella es más fuerte de lo que crees- le explico el rubio decidido contemplando el cielo

-¿y tú aun la quieres?- le reto Lila

Brainy sonrió antes de mirar de reojo a la pelirroja

-tu nunca quisiste a Arnold, pero como ahora ya no te hace caso…- le explico Brainy

-¿tú qué sabes?- le recrimino la pelirroja y de su rostro se borró aquella sonrisa, ahora estaba forzada y sus ojos algo llorosos

-no te gusta perder, pero Arnold siempre estuvo enamorado de Helga como ella de el- le comento –y yo, por mucho que la quiera, no compartiré nunca las cosas que ellos dos juntos comparten- le confeso desalentado

-simplemente, te rindes- comento la pelirrojo inconforme

-no, simplemente, prefiero tenerla a mi lado, aunque sea como amiga… a perderla como tú lo harás si sigues presionándola- le explico Brainy despreocupado antes de levantarse

-no me importa la amistad de Helga- le grito Lila con todas sus fuerzas tanto que estaba roja de lo furiosa que estaba

-claro que si- le reto el rubio seguro de si antes de continuar su camino dejando a la pelirroja enojada y confundida

Entre la lluvia se veía caminar a la pelirroja que era empapada por esta, entre las siluetas de las personas logro divisar una que le sorprendió por la forma en la que esta le miraba

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?- le pregunto retadora

-eres mi amiga, y no puedo dejar a mis amigos asi como asi- le explico aquella voz que hacía que Lila frunciera sus labios de la frustración

-pues yo no quiero tu amistad- le grito furiosa cuando la sombra se acercó y frente a ella estaba aquella chica rubia que le miro compresiva

-aun así, estaré aquí- le explico con una sonrisa que hizo que el cielo nublado se abriera y la brisa las rodeara a ambas

Lila la abrazo fuertemente mientras sollozaba

-Lila… Lila- escuchaba mientras alguien le movía del hombro

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose en su habitación mientras su padre le movía sigilosamente para despertarla

-llegaras tarde a la escuela- le comento su padre –ya está el desayuno, apúrate- le animo

La pelirroja se sentó al filo de su cama confundida por el extraño sueño que había tenido

Helga llego de nuevo tarde como siempre y corrió hacia su casillero cuando se dio cuenta que alguien estaba junto a este esperando pacientemente, camino hasta estar frente a frente con aquella chica pelirroja que le miro con esos ojos algo ojerosos, ceño fruncido y sus labios neutrales… la rubia estaba impresionada pues nunca la había visto así

-¿Qué?- le pregunto de nuevo, al parecer estas eran las únicas palabras que podía decirle debido a que siempre se encontraban en circunstancias poco gratas

-al menos, yo se lo dije- le reto la pelirroja seguro de si antes de señalar el listón azul

-¿y eso a mí que?- le contesto la rubia furiosa antes de abrir su casillero y tomar sus libros

-es muy cobarde de tu parte, no decírselo- le explico mirando su teléfono -¿acaso quieres perderlo?- le pregunto provocando que la rubia le mirara

Helga lo pensó unos instantes antes de cerrar su casillero y caminar en dirección contraria a donde estaba Lila, la pelirroja miro como se alejaba y después se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de Arnold que al parecer también llegaba tarde, le sonrió a este antes de dar la media vuelta y caminar a su salón

Arnold miro confundido hacia donde se había ido Helga furiosamente preguntándose que le habrá dicho Lila para hacerla enojar ese modo y entre tanto pensamiento surgió esa interrogativa de que tal vez se trataba de él, pues ya había pasado una semana desde el día de san Valentín y parecía que el destino le jugaba en contra pues no había tenido una sola oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con la rubia, alguien coloco su brazo sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, el rubio miro a Brainy que miraba el pasillo por donde se había ido Lila

-no te preocupes- le animo –le está animando a que te lo diga- explico antes de mirar a Arnold que estaba impresionado –a fin de cuentas… son amigas, ¿no?- comento antes de caminar por el mismo pasillo que Helga hace unos instantes pues tenía la misma clase que la rubia

Arnold no entendió muy bien lo que quería decirle pero de algún modo le hizo sentir tranquilo aquella palabras y sonrió antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su casillero

"_sabes que todo está bien, cuando de algún modo todo te sale mal, chocas con las personas sin querer, la lluvia torrencial cae sobre ti como un huracán y te golpeas con todo lo que está a tu alrededor, pero, sabes que hay un después de la tormenta, que hay un mañana y sobre todo, que hay otra oportunidad pues estas vivo" _ leía Lila aquel papel que cayó de su casillero cuando esta lo abrió, reconocía esa letra a la perfección, era de Helga…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se u.u, otra vez los deje colgados, disculpenme, ahora si tendre mas tiempo para actualizar, lastima que se acerca el final pero se que les va a encantar :3 <strong>

**aqui esta otro capitulo... **

**gracias a Miss Cerezo, Diana Carolina y ViviGeraldine, que siempre me apoyan y dejan sus rewiews tan creativos, criticos y de apoyo **

**Saludos y Adios! **


	17. Como negar lo que siento por ti

17. Como negar lo que siento por ti

Aquella joven rubia se encontraba sumergida en su mundo ideal, donde las palabras fluían y todo lo que ella deseaba expresar surgía como manantiales llenando todo a su alrededor de tranquilidad aunque en algún momento debía volver a la realidad, despego su mirada de su cuaderno y el sol hechizante capturo sus ojos tan azules como el cielo dueño de su expectante luz, entonces miro que no estaba sola, Brainy se encontraba a su lado, observándole

La rubia rio al recordar todas aquellas veces que había golpeado al chico rubio de lentes por hacer eso mismo, observarle misteriosamente a sus espaldas, aunque era irónico, puesto que ella hacia lo mismo con el rubio de ojos verdes

Era agradable la compañía de Brainy, pues sin hablarse el uno al otro parecían leerse la mente y saber perfectamente que está pensando el otro, con una sola mirada se contaban todo, la verdad es que eran tan igual que no necesitaban palabras o expresiones para comunicarse, cosa que cierto rubio de ojos verdes con extraña cabeza en forma de balón envidiaba de esa amistad tan extraña que compartían Brainy y Helga

-es extraño, ¿no?- le cuestiono Lila sentándose a lado de él junto al gran ventanal del salón de física

Arnold le miro apenado pues había sido pillado observando a los rubios que platicaban en una de las jardineras

-la forma en la que se comunican- le explico para tranquilizar la tensión palpable del momento

Arnold sonrío de lado y dirigió su vista a la pelirroja que de inmediato se sonrojo al ver este acto el rubio desvió su vista, era extraño, pero ya no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, simplemente eran amigos o, tal vez, conocidos…

la campana sonó, Arnold no gesticulo nada, simplemente se levantó dejando a Lila completamente consternada por su actitud, el rubio caminaba por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con esa joven que tanto le robaba el sueño, no dudo ni un minuto y se acerco

-Hola- le saludo el joven pero al parecer la chica no se encontraba de buen humor porque lo fulmino con la mirada -¿ahora qué?- le pregunto extrañado por su actitud, la chica simplemente siguió su camino pero Arnold no se iba a rendir tan fácil y se puso en frente de ella para que se detuviera

-quítate de mi camino- le dijo más que enojada pues apretaba sus libros fuertemente y sus labios estaban fruncidos

-se dice… con permiso- le dijo Arnold divertido tratando de amenizar el momento pero a Helga no le pareció gracioso y casi lo tira queriendo pasar por encima de el -¿Qué te ocurre?- expreso indignado –hace unos momentos estabas muy contenta con Brainy- le recrimino sin darse cuenta que su voz se escuchó aguda como si le estuviera encarando algo

-¿y eso a ti que te importa?- pero Helga podía gritar mucho más fuerte que él, dejando al muchacho más que impresionado de lo roja que estaba la rubia al gritarle

Todos en el corredor los miraron expectantes, pues eran la comidilla del pueblo desde que se les vio juntos el día de san Valentín y compartían muchas cosas como si fueran novios, verlos pelear iba a ser la primera plana del periódico escolar del día siguiente

Helga siguió su camino asesinando con la mirada a todo aquel que se cruzara mientras Arnold más que avergonzado por la embarazosa escena estaba enojado, furioso, ¿Por qué se comportaba así con él? Pero alguien había visto la escena y ahora miraba al rubio comprensivo

-¿Qué rayos le sucede?- se preguntaba Arnold cuando invito a su amigo a comer un helado mientras platicaba aunque Gerald se preocupó más por la soltura que el rubio tuvo de contarle las cosas que por lo que había sucedido anteriormente

-Arnie- le llamo dudoso pero el rubio solo le dedico una sonrisa amistosa a lo que Gerald también sonrío –veras… Pataki es… Pataki y ella siempre era extraña en la forma en la que se expresa- le explico

-pero… ¿Por qué con Brainy si puede ser amable?- expreso Arnold frustrado pero su amigo solo rio mientras negaba con la cabeza

-porque estas… celoso- enfatizo Gerald provocando en su amigo ese rubor en sus mejillas –claro que si- afirmo –es una muestra clara de que Pataki te tiene… así- chasqueo los dedos pero esto solo provocaba que el rubio se sonrojara más y se hundiera en su asiento –tranquilo- le animo –te entiendo, yo también he estado así por una chica- le comento –no puedes hacer nada al respecto, solo tratar de entender que cuando eres especial para una chica- con esto el moreno capturo la atención del rubio –nunca te va a tratar como a los demás- le explico tranquilizando un poco al chico que se moría de la pena frente a el –me da gusto, sabes- le animo

-¿Qué?- expreso Arnold confundido

-tú y Pataki- confeso alegre –son tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo, perfectos el uno para el otro- explico –por eso ella y Brainy se llevan tan bien- expreso –son exactamente iguales- comento dejando a Arnold un poco confundido –pero… eso tienes que darte cuenta por ti mismo- le dijo Gerald al ver que su amigo estaba por preguntarle

Helga como siempre terminaba sus entregas y cansada llegaba a su casa para hacer sus deberes cuando recargado en su pórtico se encontraba ese rubio de lentes que, ciertamente, no esperaba ver ahí

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto preocupada pues el chico jamás la había visitado de improviso en su casa

Brainy solo le sonrío y con esto dio pauta a que la rubia lo invitara a pasar, entraron en la casa y, como de costumbre, no había nadie, Helga se acercó al refrigerador donde Miriam le dejo una nota explicando a que restaurant habían salido a cenar ella y Bob, tomo del refrigerador dos sodas y de la alacena un paquete de frituras que coloco en un tazón y llevo junto con las latas de cola a la sala donde se encontraba el rubio

-hace mucho que no platicamos- como siempre era Helga la que sacaba la plática porque si fuera por Brainy se quedarían todo el tiempo en silencio

-pues… se acerca el baile del día de los inocentes- le confeso el rubio

-de hecho, Brainy… es este fin de semana- rio Helga mientras tomaba de su refresco

-¿tienes pareja?- le pregunto seriamente

Era extraño pero Helga nunca había podido sostenerle la mirada al rubio, era como verse a sí misma reflejada en un espejo, solo que en versión masculina, lo cual le asustaba un poco

-no- negó triste recordando a Arnold -¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa dando otro sorbo a su lata

Brainy dio el primer sorbo a su refresco y paso el líquido gaseoso lentamente por su garganta denotando su certero nerviosismo

-¿Qué tal si vamos juntos?- se animó a preguntar bajando la mirada y jugando con la tapa de su lata

-está bien- expreso Helga convencida provocando la sorpresa del rubio que le miro emocionado y sonrío

Lila no tardo en enterase de que Helga y Brainy irían al baile juntos así que era una oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a Arnold

Saliendo de la escuela se encontró al muchacho tomando su bicicleta para retirarse a su casa pero al ver la sombra de la pelirroja se detuvo y la miro expectante

-Lila- susurro pero la pelirroja solo le sonreía amablemente como siempre -¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Arnold

La pelirroja agacho la mirada pues esta comenzaba a nublarse, nunca creyó sentirse así de impotente y menos por… Arnold, aquel chico que en su infancia tanto rechazo y ahora estaba ahí frente a ella sin poder hacer nada para acercarse, sabía que se había comportado mal en su momento y que lastimaría al rubio diciéndole sobre Helga y Brainy, muy dentro de ella, aún estaba esa pequeña niña pelirroja tan bondadosa y buena, siempre pensando en los demás y en cómo no lastimarlos, ver en lo que se había convertido fue una gran decepción

Arnold casi suelta su bicicleta al sentir como Lila lo abrazaba fuertemente, había corrido hasta él y ahora lo abrazaba como si nunca quisiera soltarlo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, tomo un poco de aire y palmeo la espalda de la chica que no lloraba simplemente sollozaba, lo intuyo por su respiración agitada

-discúlpame- expreso Lila limpiándose el rostro mientras miraba al rubio –yo… yo… realmente necesitaba un abrazo- le confeso –de un amigo- tranquilizo al rubio que estaba impactado

-¿está todo bien?- pregunto Arnold confundido

-si- susurro Lila apretando los labios fuertemente para no decir nada mas –nos vemos- salió corriendo de la escena ante la vista anonadada de Arnold

El sábado llego por fin y todos ya se encontraban en aquel baile excepto esa joven rubia y el chico de lentes que todavía no hacían su aparición, lo que extraño un poco a Arnold que miraba la puerta de entrada como si su vida dependiera de ello

Helga y Brainy atravesaban el parque como un atajo para llegar más rápido al lugar de la fiesta pero el rubio detuvo el caminar de ambos, tomando a Helga de la mano delicadamente la giro hasta estar frente a frente, sus respiraciones incluso chocaban entre sí, la rubia se sonrojo pero Brainy no se inmuto

-¿Qué-e-e que ocurre?- pregunto Helga más que sonrojada

Brainy trato de sonreír pero su nerviosismo era más notorio

-no quiero ir al baile- le confeso el chico sin despegar la mirada de los ojos azules de la rubia

-entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto Helga pasando saliva nerviosamente de lo cerca que estaba el chico que aun sostenía su mano

Brainy tomo la otra mano de la rubia y la acerco un poco a el

-¿alguna vez… te han dado tu primer beso de amor?- pregunto el chico nerviosamente pero con voz segura

Helga se sonrojo mucho más y paso saliva tan rápido que casi se ahoga y tosió

-y-y-yo… no sé de qué hablas- confeso la rubia intentando zafar sus manos del agarre del rubio lo que provoco que se acercaran un poco mas

-un beso de amor… significa que eres todo para esa persona y siempre será aquel que te cuide de todo- explico el chico de igual forma sonrojado –aunque no sea correspondido, dará todo de si- comento y bajo un poco la mirada pero de inmediato la subió encontrándose con la de la rubia

Brainy cerró los ojos y lentamente se acercó a la rubia que estaba impactada y al sentir la cercanía del chico cerro de igual forma los ojos forzadamente hasta sentir los labios del chico rozando los suyos pero de un momento a otro sintió los finos labios del rubio sobre su frente y abrió los ojos impresionada por tal acción

-te amo y te amare por siempre… pero no pudo estar junto a ti y hay alguien más destinado a cuidarte- explico Brainy dándole su teléfono celular a la rubia

-¿Qué-e-e es esto?- se preguntó al ver el teléfono que marcaba un número desconocido por ella y cuando alzo su vista ya no se encontraba aquel muchacho junto a ella

-Hola- respondieron la llamada

Helga conocía esa voz a la perfección y coloco el teléfono en su oído

-A-a-arnold… soy yo, Helga… creo, creo- explicaba Helga mientras buscaba a Brainy –que me perdí- suspiro

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto Arnold preocupado –que estúpida pregunta, disculpa… descríbeme el lugar y voy… por ti- expreso el chico

Helga volvió a la realidad al oír estas palabras y la brisa primaveral la rodeo completamente y sintió el ocaso del sol sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas y su palpitante corazón, la rubia le describió todo a Arnold y este llego en unos escasos minutos pues no estaba muy lejos de ahí

-Helga… ¿está todo bien?- pregunto el rubio preocupado al ver a la rubia junto a la fuente del parque central -¿Cómo que te perdiste? Si conoces a la perfección este ligar- expreso divertido pero la chica parecía perdida en sus pensamientos –Helga- le llamo tomando la mano de la rubia que se sorprendió ante tal acto

-la verdad- expreso Helga –no quiero ir al baile- le explico y por primera vez sonrió sinceramente tanto que el rubio se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa tan hermosa que mostraba la chica

-entonces… vayamos por ahí- expreso Arnold tomando la mano de la rubia para invitarla a dar una vuelta

A lo lejos Brainy sonreía aunque su mirada estaba vidriosa por tal escena, simplemente dio la media vuelta observando el hermoso ocaso del sol y sonrió

-esto es un cierre- suspiro y camino unos cuantos pasos con la mirada gacha cuando se topó con aquella pelirroja sentada en una de las bancas y le sonreía como si lo hubiera estado esperando

El rubio dudo un poco al principio pero la mirada de Lila había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio, ahora si era sincera y mostraba su verdadera forma de ser al igual que su sonrisa, lo que hizo que se acercara, se sentara junto a ella, esta le ofreció unos chocolates que el reconoció de inmediato

-ahora son mis favoritos- confeso la chica sonriente mientras comía uno

-igual los míos- confeso el rubio sonriente mientras tomaba uno y juntos admiraban la llegada de la noche

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui esta, por fin, la declaracion de Brainy para los que creian que no iba a pasar y para lo que deseaban el beso, pero tranquilos, aun faltan algunas cosillas por ahi y que Lila de igual forma explique que siente por Arnold<strong>

**UN PASO MAS CERCA :'( del final buuu **

**espero lo disfruten y Gracias Gloufan por tu comentario, realmente me animo a seguir adelante **

**SALUDOS Y ADIOS! **


	18. Confusión

18. Confusión

Arnold llegaba a la escuela como todos los días y al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos choco con esa rubia ojiazul que tanto jugaba en sus sueños, sonrió y le ayudo a levantarse

-siempre eres así de distraído, camarón con pelos- le recrimino la rubia recogiendo sus libros

-pero… si tu también te estrellas conmigo siempre- le dijo Arnold divertido ante la mirada asesina de Helga

-bueno, pues fíjate por donde vas y no te entrometas en mi camino- le comento Helga antes de seguir su camino

-lo que tú digas, Helga- susurro Arnold para sí mismo mientras veía a la chica alejarse

Lila observaba la escena a distancia cuando sonó la campana y camino hasta sus clases pensativa y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien

-disculpa- expreso la muchacha apenada pero se sorprendió al ver a ese joven rubio de lentes frente a su salón puesto que le tocaba una clase totalmente diferente a la suya-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un poco molesta pero el rubio no contesto, solo se limitó a examinar su rostro, le sonrió y después dio media vuelta perdiéndose entre los pasillos ante la mirada confusa de la pelirroja

Las clases pasaron normales y llego la hora de la salida, Lila arreglaba unas cosas en su casillero cuando de la biblioteca salió esa rubia de ojos azules, acomodando sus libros en su mochila, entre todos esos libros estaba el de "Romeo y Julieta"

-no es gracioso- llamo la atención de la rubia que le miro extrañada –que dos jóvenes de 14 años sean más valientes para defender su amor que una chica de 17 que yo conozco- expreso orgullosa

-¿Por qué me molestas?- insistió Helga indignada acercándose un poco a la pelirroja que simplemente le daba la espalda –dime… ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?- expreso frustrada –yo no te he hecho nada… no le he hecho nada a nadie- confeso

-tu misma te alejaste- le comento Lila aun dándole la espalda –la típica chica tímida, rara y rechazada por los demás… tu quisiste tomar ese papel- le reclamo –mejor contéstame tu… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le recrimino dando la vuelta y quedando frente a frente con la rubia -¿Por qué te alejaste?- insistió en saber con la mirada llorosa

-Lila… yo no cambie- explico la rubia –yo soy así, no elegí ningún papel, no hay que elegir… tu, al igual que todos, cambiaste- comento Helga sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos y estrellándole la realidad en la cara

Era verdad, Helga siempre había sido sincera, nunca mentía y nunca fingió ser quien no era, Lila, en cambio, debía admitir que si había cambiado, aunque, para mal, es por ello que el mismo Arnold se alejó de ella, ya no era la dulce y tierna Lila, ya había crecido y sabia, mejor dicho, sintió lo que era ser aprovechado por los demás, así que en un mundo lleno de hipócritas, tenías que serlo si querías sobrevivir, en cambio, Helga se fue por otro camino, nunca quiso agradarle a los demás, ella siempre había sido ella y como eso no le gustaba a nadie, todos se alejaron de ella, aunque en realidad a la rubia no le importaba en absoluto, excepto Arnold, que de algún modo poco a poco se fue acercando a la rubia y ahora lo tenía completamente enamorado

Sin darse cuenta, Lila estaba llorando desconsoladamente, los pasillos estaban completamente solos, solo estaba ella frente a Helga, pero aun así, se sentía tan avergonzada

Brainy tenía razón, ella nunca estuvo enamorada de Arnold, lo que pasa es que él, al igual que Helga, le mostro que en este mundo existen todavía personas que se muestran como son, sin anestesia y sin importar a quien le agraden, ellos siempre serán así, Helga siempre será sincera no importa cuánto duela la verdad, ella te lo dirá, Arnold también es sincero pero tan inocente que buscara la forma menos dolorosa para decirte la verdad pero de todas formas dolerá y eso es lo que nadie quiere, nadie quiere recibir el fuerte golpe contra la realidad pero al final siempre terminaras recibiéndolo de la persona que menos te lo esperabas, Lila tuvo tantas oportunidades para entenderla pero justo ahora estaba frente a Helga enfrentándose a esa realidad que tanto temía

Helga, sin embargo, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja llamándose su atención, Lila le miro y los penetrantes ojos azules de la rubia se clavaron en sus globos oculares verdes, era la mirada más sincera que jamás había apreciado en toda su corta vida, no expresaba lastima no expresaba enojo o desinterés, simplemente apoyo

-Gracias por preocuparte- expreso la rubia provocando la sorpresa de la pelirroja

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me preocupe por ti?- pregunto Lila indignada y se sonrojo ante la forma tan desvergonzada de su contestación

Helga solo sonrió

-recuérdalo… somos amigas y al mismo tiempo enemigas- comento antes de despedirse de la pelirroja y dar la media vuelta

Lila cayó al suelo mientras sollozaba, no sabía porque se sentía tan tonta, tan derrotada… sino había perdido nada

-¿estás bien?- escucho esa voz y sintió como si alguien la jalara a la realidad frente a ella estaba ese joven rubio de ojos verdes

Otra vez esa mirada, Arnold también tenía la mirada sincera y le miraba con preocupación

-eres tan… tonto- suspiro la pelirroja –ella te quiere- le comento

-lo se… ya sé que me quiere- explico Arnold ayudando a la pelirroja a levantarse –pero… ¿de qué forma me quiere?- se preguntó el rubio

La pelirroja se sorprendió ante la afirmación del rubio que le sonrió antes de despedirse de ella

-cuídate- le comento Arnold antes de que saliera de la escuela

El rubio no se imaginó quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación

-Helga- susurro sorprendido al encontrarse con la rubia que estaba a unos cuantos escalones de la entrada principal

La rubia trato de escapar pero Arnold la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, el silencio se hizo sepulcral, se escuchaban solo las respiraciones y sus acelerados corazones, Arnold aun sostenía con delicadeza la mano de la rubia que miraba el suelo y su cabello le cubría el rostro sonrojado, el rubio paso saliva…

-¿de qué forma me quieres?- pregunto decidido a acabar con toda confusión

-aun no lo sabes- le reto la rubia nerviosamente

-tu sabes de qué forma te quiero… pero… ¿tú de qué forma me quieres?- insistió Arnold con todo el nerviosismo sintiéndose derretir cada vez más ante la cercanía de la rubia de la cual no podía despegarle la mirada

-creo que te has respondido a ti mismo…- expreso la rubia antes de soltarse y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible

Arnold se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, no estaba seguro si significaba lo que él creía pero, entonces, todo este tiempo ¿solo estaban jugando?

Helga corrió hasta donde sus piernas le dieron pero no llego muy lejos cuando en una de las paradas del autobús se encontraba Brainy que le miro dudoso si acercarse o no a la joven, la rubia no lo pensó ni dos instantes y corrió hasta el joven abrazándole fuertemente

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Brainy al ver esta reacción, al ver a Helga tan débil, tan frágil, la rubia lloraba sobre su pecho, algo que jamás se imaginó ver, presenciar, sentir…

-Arnold- expreso la rubia entre sollozos –el me rechazo- confeso por fin

Brainy no entendía la situación pero algo era definitivo, la relación tan delicada que tenían Arnold y Helga hasta ahora, se rompió

Arnold camino pensativo por las calles de la ciudad cuando se encontró con su viejo amigo de infancia

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Gerald al ver a su amigo tan cabizbaja

-Helga- suspiro Arnold –me rechazo- susurro antes de cubrirse el rostro y dar un fuerte y largo suspiro

Gerald no entendió que había pasado así que se limitó a palmear a su amigo en el hombro para tratar de animarlo

Al día siguiente, Lila miraba a los jóvenes rubios que se ignoraban completamente como si nunca en su vida se hubieran hablado, Helga paso a escasos milímetros de Arnold y no se inmuto, al igual que Arnold que ni siquiera la volteo a ver de reojo como solía hacerlo cada vez que veía a la rubia, después de investigar un poco…

-él me dijo que ella lo rechazo- le comento Gerald que jugaba con su pelota de béisbol a lanzarla hacia el cielo y luego atraparla y repetir una y otra vez la acción

-ella me dijo que él la rechazo- le explico Brainy sin despegar su vista de su lectura

Lila estaba confundida, pero… ¿Qué rayos había pasado?, cerro sus ojos tratando de pensar el cómo es que habían llegado a eso

-los dejo cinco minutos y miren lo que pasa- expreso la pelirroja frustrada antes de buscar a la rubia por toda la escuela y encontrarla jugando béisbol -¿Qué sucedió?- le pidió saber cuándo la rubia bateo tan fuerte que saco la bola del campo

-no sé de qué estás hablando- expreso la rubia antes de tomar otra pelota pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla la pelirroja la tomo del hombro y le observaba

Helga sin saber porque razón termino contándole a Lila lo que había ocurrido, Lila estaba impresionada, debía haber un trasfondo detrás de todo eso… pero, ¿Cuál?

-sabes… tu ayer me dijiste que no te importaba lo que dijeran los demás de ti- le comento la pelirroja a Helga –y eso que me estas platicando no suena a una confesión- le explico

-¿Qué me tratas de decir?- pregunto Helga aunque ya sabía perfectamente por donde iba el contexto

-debes de confesártele… no importa si no te corresponde, aun así, debes de decírselo directamente, que él te diga que realmente no le interesa- le explico Lila por primera vez se sentía sincera lo cual Helga noto

-debo de pensarlo- suspiro Helga frustrada –pero… gracias por tu…- expreso

-para eso están las amiga- le animo la pelirroja antes de que dijera otra palabra a lo que la rubia sonrió agradecida –bien, ya me voy- expreso la pelirroja –suerte- dijo antes de despedirse

-y ahora… ¿Cómo voy a decírselo?- se preguntó Helga frustrada mientras tomaba otra pelota, la arrojaba al cielo y la bateaba con todas sus fuerzas

Lila sonrió ante el susurro de Helga pues sabía que la chica realmente se atrevería a hacerlo, aunque no sabía ni cuándo ni dónde ni como pero al final, terminaría haciéndolo y esa era la Helga que ella conocía, la Helga fuerte…


	19. Una oportunidad, Una confesión

19. Una oportunidad, una confesión

Los días pasaban y ambos rubios seguían sin poder dirigirse la mirada, lo que preocupaba cada vez más a cierta pelirroja, aunque sabía que no había sido su culpa, en algún momento, también intervino en la delicada relación que sostenían Arnold y Helga, lo que le hacía sentir parte en lo que ocurría, sin darse cuenta, se había estado acercando poco a poco a Brainy y Gerald que fueron los únicos que le mostraron lo que era la verdadera amistad

-¿deberíamos intervenir?- pregunto Gerald que estaba sentado frente a Lila y Brainy en el almuerzo y observaban a lo lejos en una de las mesas más alejadas a Helga y luego, miraban a Arnold sentado del otro lado de la cafetería como si evitara a la rubia

-no- dijo Lila como ultimátum antes de darle un bocado a su hamburguesa vegetariana

Brainy dejo su lectura para mirar impresionado a la pelirroja por su madura actitud

-son nuestros amigos pero no es nuestro problema- explico Lila –sé que al final, lo resolverán- comento antes de seguir con su almuerzo

Gerald y Brainy se miraron entre sí, era obvio que Lila sabía algo pero tenía razón, ya no podían meterse porque terminarían arruinando todo más de lo que ya estaba, así que, como siempre, se dedicaron a mirar la distancia entre Arnold y Helga

Esa misma tarde, Gerald había quedado de ir con Arnold a comprar unas cosas al centro

-¿me dirás que ocurrió?- insistió Gerald curioso al rubio ojiverde que de inmediato agacho la mirada

-lo que pasa…- expreso Arnold dudoso –es que… no creí que Helga me llegara a importar tanto- confeso apenado mientras jugaba con sus manos –y ahora… siento que la he perdido cuando en realidad nunc a la tuve- expreso frustrado

-debes de decírselo- le animo Gerald pero Arnold le miro confundido –debes de decirle cómo te sientes, lo que te hace sentir- explico

-pero… ¿Cómo?- expreso el rubio frustrado –si ya ni siquiera puedo acercármele- explico rascándose la cabeza

-eso es lo que tú crees- dijo Gerald intrigando al rubio

Arnold se pasó la tarde entera pensando sobre lo que Gerald le había comentando… "Declarársele" esa era la cuestión, Gerald tenía razón, debía hacerlo, debía aclarar la situación, que es lo que había pasado

Alguien toco a la puerta de su habitación y se abrió dando paso a su padre

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el hombre sentándose a la orilla de la cama

-¿Por qué siempre crees que me ocurre algo?- pregunto Arnold divertido

-porque eres un adolescente con hormonas alocadas y… no lo sé, paso por tu misma edad, tuvo los mismos problemas y, siempre quise algún día aconsejar a mi hijo sobre como sobrellevar tantas cosas- explico el hombre antes de darle un ligero golpe a su hijo en el hombro, en señal de cariño –ahora… ¿me dirás?- insistió curioso

-supongo que sabrás… que es por Helga- confeso el rubio

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunto su padre para saber más de la situación

-nada, eso pasa… nada- explico el rubio frustrado –no paso, nada y me siento como un tonto, siento que fue mi culpa, en primer lugar, por alejarme tanto tiempo de ella, es obvio… me aleje de ella y llegar así de repente, es por eso que se extrañó pero la verdad es que me vuelve loco… estoy loco por ella- explico el rubio frustrado y su padre soltó una gran y sonora carcajada lo que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara –tan mal estoy- insistió inseguro de si

-lo que pasa… es que estás enamorado- explico su padre, asi de simple y sencillo soltó la bomba

-¿Qué?- expreso Arnold sorprendido pues no esperaba dicha afirmación

-solo piensas en ella, te frustras porque no puedes expresarle lo que sientes, te pones celoso por cualquier situación aunque no sean nada- le señalo su padre –estás enamorado- afirmo

-en… en… en ese caso, he estado enamorado de ella desde los diez años- se impresiono por su descubrimiento a lo que su padre asintió -¿ya lo sabias?- expreso el rubio confundido

-claro, hijo… te conozco- explico el hombre –sabes… me paso lo mismo cuando conocí a tu madre- le conto –desde que la vi, supe que ella… ella…- confeso –que era ella- explico

-¿tu… tu… crees… que Helga sea… ella?- pregunto apenado el rubio sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojar y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora

-eso… solo tú lo puedes responder- expreso su padre antes de darle una palmada en el hombro y salir de la habitación

Arnold miro el techo y el sol estaba en su punto, así que se cubrió el rostro con su mano y noto aquel listón rosado con la inicial "H" que hacían juego a la perfección y sonrió

Helga llego, por primera vez, temprano a la escuela y camino pesarosa por los pasillos de la escuela hasta su casillero, con suma lentitud acomodo sus libros en su mochila, cerro su casillero y al dar la media vuelta hacia su salón, paro en seco frente al rubio de ojos verdes que le miraba expectante, Helga se sorprendió cuando él le tomo de la mano, alzo amabas entrelazadas y que mostraban algo más que los unía, aparte de lo que sentían, esos lazos azul y rojos con sus iniciales "H" y "A" colgando de ellos…

Ambos alzaron sus miradas y sus vistas se clavaron en las del otro, esa mirada azul y esos ojos verdes se veían como si no se hubieran visto en años, se complementaban perfectamente el uno al otro

-Helga- susurro Arnold cuando la campana toco, la rubia salió de su trance, con delicadeza se soltó y camino presurosa para salir de la escena –Helga- le grito Arnold ante la mirada atónita de todos en el pasillo que miraron a la pareja –te quiero- confeso

La rubia de inmediato se sonrojo pero siguió su camino con una inmensa sonrisa que Brainy noto cuando esta llego al salón y por ende sonrió

-ahora es tu turno, Helga- susurro la pelirroja entre dientes cuando a lo lejos se observaba la escena

Las clases habían acabado y todos ya se encontraban alistándose para disfrutar del fin de semana, entre ellos, Arnold que se sentía muy extraño, se había confesado de algún modo y no sabía realmente cual había sido la respuesta, además de que en todo el día no había visto a la rubia, después de entregar unos libros en la biblioteca y acomodar los que había sacado para sus tareas de ese fin de semana, coloco su mochila sobre su hombro y alzar la vista, en el reflejo se observaba a esa joven rubia de ojos azules parada justo detrás de él…

Arnold intento girar para verle pero la rubia fue más rápida y simplemente se acercó a abrazarlo por detrás, acto que hizo que Arnold se sonrojara por completo, su corazón latía desbocado y…

-es extraño que yo… sea tan buena escribiendo poesía pero no lo soy cuando tengo que expresarme- explico Helga aun abrazada del torso del rubio –yo… yo… yo siempre te he amado- confeso –pero… me siento completamente estúpida al creer que yo algún día te gustaría y llegas tú y me dices que me quieres y me confundes todavía más- parecía que le recriminaba algo –yo nunca te dejare de amar- fue cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y deslizarse lentamente sobre sus mejillas además de manchas un poco la camisa del muchacho

Arnold giro de inmediato pero Helga se alejó unos cuantos pasos para mirar expectante al muchacho, uno frente a otro, Helga miraba los hermosos ojos verdes del rubio y Arnold miraba los sollozantes ojos azules de Helga

La rubia sintió como Arnold se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y le tomaba de las manos para entrelazarlas, a tan solo escasos centímetros y que sus cuerpos se rozaban entre sí, Arnold pronuncio las palabras que Helga tanto deseaba oír de los labios del rubio

-y yo… te correspondo- le susurró al oído antes de soltar las manos y aferrarse fuertemente a la rubia que se soltó a llorar sobre el pecho del muchacho

Helga y Arnold salieron tomados de las manos de la escuela y caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al crucero donde ambos tomaban caminos diferentes hacia sus casas

Arnold se despidió de la rubia que le sonreía aun viendo cómo se alejaba, al dar vuelta, se encontró con Lila

-me da gusto que hayas sido tu- comento sincera la pelirroja –pero… aun somos amigas- explico abrazando a la rubia que le correspondió el abrazo

-y me alegra que tu… hayas sido mi competencia- comento la rubia agradecida –pero… aun somos enemigas- comento

Las chicas se despidieron y Helga al llegar al cruce, se encontraba Brainy

-Hola, extraño- le llamo la rubia

Ambos se encaminaron a sus hogares que quedaban curiosamente en la misma dirección

-hace rato, con Lila, parecían ser buenas amigas- le comento Brainy

-y enemigas- expreso la rubia divertida

-¿así que… ya tienes novio?- pregunto el joven

A lo que la rubia asintió orgullosa y ambos se soltaron a reír

Arnold llego a su casa emocionado y miro a su padre que jugaba ajedrez con su abuelo en la mesa del comedor, le sonrió y su padre alzo el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Stella confundida al ver esta acción

-Arnold ya tiene novia- explico Miles volviendo al juego

Arnold no supo ni cuándo ni dónde pero su madre ya estaba abrazada a el

-es Helga… ¿es Helga verdad?- preguntaba insistente

-si- susurro el rubio y su madre se volvió loca de la emoción

Arnold sonrió ante esta reacción

Al día siguiente, ambos rubios llegaron tomados de la manos ante la vista escéptica de alguno que otro curioso, la mano de Helga traía un listón azul con un dije en forma de "A" y Arnold traía en la suya un listón azul con un dije en forma de "H", unidos por sus miradas, por sus manos entrelazadas, por aquellos listones que eran signo de sus sentimientos… y unidos, por el poder de su amor

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos, hasta aqui llega esta historia, es el final, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo y casi me pongo a llorar :'( pero ya, ok, me dio gusto tener lectores tan criticos y tan positivos, tambien otros, que comentaron que era una tipo novela... ¿en serio creen que puedo escribir una novela? jajaja xD pero a todos, gracias... esto fue todo por esta historia n.n <strong>

**SALUDOS Y ADIOS! **


	20. La primera cita EXTRA

20. La primera cita

Su cabello largo y dorado como los destellantes rayos del sol que le iluminaban mientras aquella joven corría entre las ruidosas calles de la ciudad, paso rápidamente aquel puente de madera hasta la fuente principal del parque donde se encontraba ese joven de cabellos rubios que en cuanto la vio se ilumino su rostro por esa agradable y tierna sonrisa

-perdón por llegar tarde- se disculpó la rubia tratando de recobrar el aliento pues venia corriendo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su corazón muy acelerado

-tranquila, también acabo de llegar- confeso el rubio apenado

La chica se enderezo y le sonrió, un gran soplido envolvió la escena como cuando lees un libro y los protagonistas se conoces e irremediablemente suspiras, así que el viento acompaño a los dos jóvenes

Aquella rubia llevaba puesto un vestido rosado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y sus inconfundibles converse rosas, su cabello estaba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros, además de que se había puesto un poco de maquillaje que hacían que sus hermosos ojos azules resaltaran más, el rubio estaba impresionado pues no conocía esa parte de la chica y debía admitir que le encantaba así que se limitó a sonreír embobadamente

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia al ver esta acción por parte del muchacho

-nada- expreso el joven apenado pasando saliva nerviosamente

-pues no actúes tan extraño, cabeza de balón- le dijo cariñosamente la muchacha antes de agachar la mirada –ahora, ¿A dónde vamos?- insistió

-vayamos al cine- le animo el joven tomándole la mano

-está bien, pero no corras- le recrimino la rubia divertida pues el chico ciertamente había apresurado un poco su caminar y llevaba, casi, a rastras a la muchacha

-lo que tú digas, Helga- le dijo el rubio mirándole fijamente y sonriéndole

Llegaron al cine y miraban curiosos la cartelera, aunque solo habían películas de terror

-¿quieres entrar?- pregunto el chico al ver las funciones –o… ¿prefieres hacer otra cosa?- le animo

-no soy una muñeca de porcelana que se asusta con facilidad- explico la rubia señalando la película que quería ver

El rubio paso saliva y luego miro a la chica frente a el

-pues para mi… eres una muñeca de porcelana- confeso algo avergonzado pues sus mejillas se sonrojaron más que las de la chica –pero… veamos esa, si quieres- le animo tomando de nuevo la mano de la rubia para entrar al cinema

La película empezó pero ambos estaban más nerviosos por compartir las palomitas que ni siquiera le prestaban atención a la película, la rubia miro de reojo al muchacho que miraba atento la película y sonrió, pero el muchacho al sentir la persistente vista de la joven, le miro de reojo y después le miro frente a frente, la rubia frunció el ceño pero entonces algo desconcertante sonrió, la chica no aparto la mirada e incluso hizo un gesto que derritió al rubio, le correspondió la sonrisa, ambos miraron al frente ligeramente sonrojados cuando en la pantalla grande una de las escenas más aterradoras estaba pasando, todos en la sala gritaron lo que asusto un poco a la rubia y se sobresaltó en su asiento antes de cubrirse el rostro, pronto sintió sobre su hombro un brazo masculino que le rodeaba y le atrajo lentamente hacia el pecho del rubio y de algún modo se sintió protegida

Salieron de la película y el chico no paraba de hacerle burla a la rubia por haberse asustado

-cállate- le recrimino furiosa

-tranquila, mi muñeca de porcelana- le dijo el rubio levantándole la barbilla para mirarla directamente –para eso estoy yo, para protegerte- le confeso antes de tomar su mano y dar la media vuelta

La rubia le miro sorprendida, lentamente recorrió toda la anatomía del chico, era algo aunque delgado pero se notaba que estaba embarneciendo, sus manos entrelazadas provocaron que sus mejillas se sonrojaran pero fue cuando llego al rostro del chico que de igual forma le observaba expectante que la chica paro en seco

Arnold se paró frente a la chica y le sonrió, Helga le sonrió de regreso, el chico planeaba retomar la caminata cuando la rubia lo detuvo haciendo que este girara a mirarla, la chica se acercó lentamente hacia el, paso sus brazos sobre su cuello y el la tomo de la cintura

-te quiero- le dijo el chico con una gran y sincera sonrisa

Helga le volvió a sonreír antes de cerrar los ojos pero sin hacer cualquier movimiento previo, el chico rozo sus labios y pronto comenzó aquel beso, tierno, sencillo y sincero mientras la tarde caía bajo sobre la ciudad se separaron lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente, ambos se miraban mientras ninguno podía parar sonreír pues por fin estaban juntos después de todo lo que había pasado, no sabían cuánto iba a durar pero sin duda no querían desperdiciar ningún momento, la personalidad agridulce de la chica y el corazón tierno y bondadoso del chico hacían de su historia de amor, la más mágica, la más realista y sobre todo, la que perduraría hasta el final.

* * *

><p><strong>ok, se ganaron este "extra" por sus 30 reviews y porque a mi amigo humberto le encanto, asi que... aqui esta n.n disfrutenlo <strong>

**ahora si, es todo por esta historia, gracias por leerla **

**SALUDOS Y ADIOS! **


End file.
